Ghouls fire
by Draagon537
Summary: Every time natsu tried he failed, now abandoned by igneel he will show the world it was wrong to abandon him. however he will have to handle crazy vampires fighting over him, will he survive or give in to his inner demon. natsu x large harem, dark natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Ghoul's Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Rosario vampire**

**This is my second story and don't worry I will still continue the first one, alright enough of that lets get on with the story and I say thank you fanfictionhunter for this idea for a story**

**The runaway **

"But I just don't get it" a small pink haired boy shouted to a large red scaled dragon

"Natsu I told you before multiple times, if you can't use dragon slaying magic you have no reason to be here" the dragon roared at Natsu making him fall over

"I-I can learn it, give me another chance, please" the now known Natsu literally begged placing his head on the ground

"Hm fine if you can eat this small fireball I will continue to teach you but if you fail the flames will kill you **make your choice**" the dragon glared with all seriousness but Natsu didn't look or feel worried as a 5 year old kid did not know what death was

"Bring on the fire no flame can scare me" Natsu puffed out his chest waiting for a small fireball to hit him or so he was expecting, a large fireball the size about a small mountain formed above the dragons scales "err Igneel can you make it a bit smaller" Natsu took a few steps back waving his arms trying to get his attention but was failing

"now lets see if you a worthy of the pride of being a **dragon slayer**" Igneel released the fireball letting it consume Natsu and the forest surroundings, also catching a few gazes from people in a distance

"Well well it seems there is another failure for poor little Igneel" a blond haired women with tanned skin smirked then disappeared

Igneel looked around to see the pink haired boy lying there lifelessly "Well now that's over I better go before more weak humans come and disturb me" he flapped his wings and started to hover then looked back at the failed dragon slayer for a few minutes then glided away from the scene.

(One minute after Igneel left)

The mysterious woman reappears in a flash of light and walks over to the boy "my my this is quite good a test subject that can live after a dragon attack" she bends down and picks him up by the rags he is in "be grateful to receive my blood" her fangs extended out of her mouth and she goes to his neck "you life is now in my hands" she bite him

(Two months later)

After Natsu's life was saved by the woman known as Gyokuro he was sent to a magical facility to 'help' kids with high magic power run by a man known as zero or brain depending on his mood. Gyokuro had placed Natsu in there with hopes of becoming a vampire but got something quite different a ghoul (in this story ghouls can control themselves)

Natsu was sitting in depression knees covering his face with now blood crimson eyes and once bright pink now the darkest shade of pink hair colour. _Why am I here they lock me in here and don't tell me why I am here _*knock knock*

The door opened with a magical seal "Natsu it's time for your training" Gyokuro walked in wearing a simple strapless black dress and a commanders jacket resting on her shoulders

"I don't wanna"

"And why not" Gyokuro raised her voice and crossed her arms

"I want to see Igneel, I passed his test so I can become the strongest" Gyokuro raised her eyebrow at the statement

"If you just do as I say, power will be yours in more ways than one" Gyokuro walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed Natsu was on

"What do you mean more than one power, do you mean more ways of fighting" Natsu hyped up

"do what I say and you will find out" a smirk went across her face when Natsu started jumping for joy as he was going to be the strongest. "I will take that as a yes, now follow me and let's make you train" Gyokuro stood up and started to walk but stopped when Natsu was not following her

"What about Igneel, I have to find him" Natsu pouted

"He left you with us to make you stronger"

"Can I see him?"

"No he is waiting for you to get stronger and he said he won't come back until you are the strongest human, now get your ass here"

(walking down the corridor)

"This is how it is going to work, Zero is going to help you have more magic in your body then I will teach you the magic you will learn also you will be given some paperwork to help you as you need to use your brain which will help in the future"

"Ah Natsu its time for your training, let the workers strap you on the machine" Zero said with a smile that could be happy or evil depending on the situation, Natsu walked in as instructed and let the people move him in place.

"Zero a word" Gyokuro dragged him from hearing distance

"Hm what do you want, my lady" he said mockingly and she let out a growl

"You are making up a guild correct"

"Yes and let me guess you want that boy in my guild"

"That's right, I want you to teach him despair so he will hate the world and follow orders without question, understand"

"Sure, now let me get back to my work" Zero walked away back to where Natsu was and Gyokuro stomped in the other direction

"Alright now turn the power on at 50%" Zero commanded (like they did on Ultear)

"But isn't it too high for someone who is just starting" a random worker asked

"It is your job to follow orders not ask questions now put it up to 50" Zero grinned at the sight of a small boy being able to withstand such power

(Four years later)

"You are now finished for the day go and rest Natsu, you will need all your strength tomorrow, and the power will be raised to 100%" Zero said looking up from paperwork

"Thank you master Zero" Natsu walked out of the room

Natsu was now 5'6 wearing his regular outfit (what he wears after the 7 years) but without the scarf and had a dark chain locket on his bare arm (same as Tsukunes but is black not silver)

Natsu had gotten used to the building as he was the only subject that could roam freely because others tried to escape. The only other person who could roam freely was her.

"Hey Moka what's up" Natsu said looking directly into her blood red eyes

"Big brother" Moka shouted sprinting to Natsu and giving him a death hug

"For the last time I am not your brother I am your friend" Natsu sighed

"Then why do you have the same power as me and live in the same place" Moka protested

"Coincidence that's all now call me by my name"

"Fine but I still think we should be brother and sister" Moka pouted but Natsu just sighed

"well too bad we're not, so what are you doing out here"

"Waiting for you to fight me" Moka charged at him with a speed an athlete would beg to have and jumped up to kick him in the head but Natsu grabbed her leg and through her against a wall making a large dent in it. "I won't stop until I beat you" Moka got up again about to charge but Gyokuro clapped for them to stop

"That's enough, Moka you need to train before you can fight so go ask Zero for it" Gyokuro looked down on the small girl then to Natsu "I need to talk to you, come with me Natsu"

"I don't need more training I am the strongest" Moka glared back at her step mother

"Then why haven't you beat him yet" which made Moka look down and walk to Zero's lab

"So Gyokuro, why did you need to see me?" Natsu asked with a bored voice

"I need you to complete a little task of mine"

(Hargeon town the next day)

"God that took forever" Natsu talked to himself and took out a piece of paper with mission details as he walked out of the train _Hm so all I need to do is kill the mayor of the city_ "that's all they give me what the hell" _oh well at least the moneys good but knowing Gyokuro she will take all the money for herself_

Natsu walked around the town for an hour trying to find where this mayor guy was as he could not read the directions properly _damn I should have listened to them when they told me how to read a map_

"Finally found you" Natsu seeing the building walks through the front door but stays in the shadows so no one could see his face or even notice he was there. He kept on walking until he reached two huge doors that flung open with a force as big as the doors themselves

Two people walked through the doors, one had scarlet hair wearing armour and a blue skirt which Natsu thought was weird being overly protected on her chest but having no protection on her legs. Natsu then glanced at the other one; this guy had black hair but had nothing but his boxers on and seemed to be in a mood. The two of them were arguing with each other until the scarlet girl glanced in Natsu's direction

"I'm sorry you had to see that, you may hit me" she said to Natsu clenching her fist but he responded with a grunt

"Why are you apologising to me" Natsu asked with a confused look

"We were fighting in this building and getting in your way" she bowed

"Wait are you going to take the job the mayor has because we just took it" gray interrupted the two

"No I am not taking a job from the mayor"

"well that's a relief, I didn't want you to come all the way here for nothing" as they walked past Natsu he slapped her ass making her growl and go as red as her hair "w-what was that for"

"Hey I wasn't the one to tell someone else to hit them and not expect to get hit" Natsu smirked _thank you for teaching me how to beat someone in a argument Gyokuro_

The two walked away the woman mumbling words about how he was a pervert and the guy was laughing at her blush only to get chased by her avoiding the punches she was throwing.

"Stupid idiots" Natsu walked into the mayor's office to be greeted by the man himself. After Natsu closed the door he walked up to his desk, with a grin

"I heard the conversation outside, if you don't want to take the job what brings you here young man" the mayor said in a cheery tone

"How about I show you instead"

"And how will you show me, is it a presentation or a small show"

"Okay here we go" Natsu got in a striking stance

*Ghoul magic – Blood lust*

Natsu's hand went straight into the man's chest and came right back out with the blood all over his hand and wrist. Natsu looked at the mayor, licking the blood of his hand "don't even bother I hit your heart, it will be over in seconds" the mayor slid of his chair in a heap. "this was so boring the mission said kill someone, I thought I was going to fight with someone to the death but all I get is this old bastard"

Natsu went over to close the man's eyes since he still had a good side to him then he saw a key on a piece of sting around the man's neck. Natsu picked the key up and looked around the room for a lock but found nothing. "Wait a minute if it was a movie it would be behind a picture", a minute later he had looked under every picture but found nothing until he walked back to the man seeing a safe under the desk "you have to be kidding, what the hell"

Natsu opened the safe with the key to find a large sum of money, important business ledgers and a strange ring that glowed with magic

"Hm the instructions say take all important documents and that's it" he took all the sheets of paper in a case then looked at the other objects "that money must be the reward money for those two and that ring might be a bonus, well it will be a shame to waste all that money" Natsu grabbed the bundles of money and stuffed it in his pockets then picked up the ring "I better take this to a magic jeweller"

(At the train station)

Hm if this ring does what that guy said I think I will keep it, even If I am immune to fire having some resistance to other elements will be useful (the ring is like some of Erza's armour but only has a 20% resistance instead of 50%)

**Chapter end**

**Alright guys there you go, tell me If you like or don't like it and no flamers. I already have a general Idea for the story but You guys can choose what will happen to Natsu and Moka, here are the options**

**1\. Continue as dark guild members**

**2\. Join fairy tail (will be after Wendy joins)**

**3\. Any of your Ideas I like**

**Drag is out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghoul's Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Rosario vampire**

**Readers of this story please review, good things or helping me improve I mean writers like reviews more than favs because we can see you put time into writing it. Thank you all reviewers**

**List of Natsu's spells**

**Blood lust – Natsu's hand is covered in a purple red colour, his hand is in a stabbing motion**

**Aura blast – Natsu does not have to say this spell but uses a lot of magic (the same attack Moka's father used on Tsukune last episode in capu 2)**

**Holy locket first release - this improves Natsu's speed to nearly double**

**Holy locket second release - this improves Natsu's physical strength to triple**

**That's all I could think of right now; please give me a few Ideas, and ok let's start the story**

**The new guild**

Natsu walked from the train station to the magic research centre, looking at his new ring. The ring was metallic silver with a blood cross instead of a jewel and the word blood going around the ring

"I'm sure it was gold with a small ruby on top before but now it has changed" Natsu said out loud not caring who heard him "oh well" Natsu kept on walking not noticing the person in the shadows

Natsu sniffed the air, noticing the stalker but ignored it as he smelled the best thing in the world for him, food food and more food; he walked through an alleyway to go a shortcut

"Why are you following me" Natsu turned around to get a fireball to the face "fire magic on me was the biggest mistake you have ever made"

"Oh really well I won't use fire magic then I will use my katana to cut you into pieces" the figure stepped out of the shadows and into view. The man had long blond hair, pointy ears light brown eyes

"Then I will break that little sword of yours, after that it will be your face that is broken" a evil smirk went across both of their faces, both of them charged at incredible speeds ready to strike the other

*holy locket first release* the locket around Natsu's arm glowed and managed to dodge a blade going for his head as the second strike came down Natsu leaned in letting the blade cut his skin, then stretched out his arm

*ghoul magic – blood lust*

"nice try fake vampire" two tails made from solid flames wrapped around Natsu's arm stopping the spell then two other tails punched him as they were fists "so it is true after all, you learned how to be immune to fire but can't eat it so failed to become a dragon slayer, how sad"

"J- Just who are you and how do you know about me"

"My name is Kuyou and for how I know you well we are going to be in the same guild so I wanted to test you and I am quite impressed how strong a kid can be" he grinned before throwing the pink haired boy on the ground

"Why did you drop me asshole" Natsu got up and punched Kuyou right in the face but to his surprise he caught it

"Because you are weak and not at my level idiot, go back to the magic research centre and see Gyokuro" Kuyou snapped his fingers then flames surrounded him and then he disappeared leaving a small fire on the ground

_Hm I'm going to kick his ass when I see him again_ Natsu thought as he stormed off scaring everyone he passed especially a blond with brown eyes, a blue skirt and a white and blue shirt left unbuttoned at the top exposing the top of her breasts.

_Oh my god what is he, a monster that was just like Erza when Mira told her she had run out of strawberry cheesecake _the girl shivered at the thought of a another monster like Erza and turned her head to see the man was gone.

(Back at the magic research lab)

"Kuyou I thought I told you to bring him here" Zero stood up or now known as brain to the others because his way to make plans and carry them out without destroying every piece of dust

"Don't worry brain, he is close and I regret getting this hearing ability, he is so damn loud" a dark red headed man with a snake covering his ears with its tail said annoyed.

The door burst open as a Natsu charged in and went to Kuyou as soon as he saw the fire fox ready to punch him in the face but was stopped by a red head band wearing, black haired man who simply flipped Natsu on his back. "Jeez calm down pinkie" the man walked back to the wall he was standing against

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, NO ONE CALLS ME PINKIE" Natsu screamed out as his hair went silver and his eyes went blood red but was stopped by a clap that made a small earth quake

"That's enough Natsu everyone else has met each other so after you meet everyone come to my office" Gyokuro walked out followed by Brain and Cobra, Natsu turned around looking at the group of people

"You know me retard" Kuyou snorted which got him a smack on the head from a black haired girl who then walked over

"My name is Akua, nice to meet you" she bowed and walked over to him placing a bare leg through his legs and her hands on his ass "I can help you with anything" she whispered in his ear "anything your urges desire" then she was pulled back by a blonde in a white dress (I know Akua is out of character but that is for a reason later in the story and there will be no spoilers, also if I don't say anything about their appearance they look the same as in the manga)

"Please don't listen to her, she can be an idiot at times, oh sorry my name is Kahlua" the blonde said as she gave a large smile

The tallest man of the group came forward "names Raika so the lady said you were strong so how would you like to get beaten by the great Raika" he grinned like a hunter stalking his prey

The head banded man gave a simple "gin" (gin is not wearing a blazer and his trousers are now black) Natsu then took his attention from him then told his own name and asked if this group was the only members

"Well Gyokuro is the master and apparently Moka will join when she is strong enough also we are in charge of some lower guilds so it's not that bad" Raika informed Natsu of the smaller pieces of detail after Kahlua reminded him to see Gyokuro, which Natsu ran off remembering the first time he made her wait

(Gyokuro's office)

It has been five minutes since Natsu had started to talk to Gyokuro about his mission, after he handed the documents he stole from the mayor he turned to walk out but was stopped by a magic circle. Natsu turned to see a devilish smirk on her face

"It's time to remove that holy locket don't you think"

"I thought it was to stop my magic destroying me" Natsu said worryingly

"You can control that magic now and without that locket you will be much stronger but I will give you a choice" Natsu tilted his head confused "be a ghoul or a vampire?"

"What's the difference?"

"A vampire is several times stronger but comes at a price, if you don't drink blood at least every week you can become sick and die but that's all" Gyokuro looked at him with all seriousness

"Like hell I will die, when I can kill for blood" Natsu laughed like a madman

"Take off that locket and put on this one, before you ask that one suppresses power while the one I'm holding changes you into a vampire" she gave him the locket that was identical but had a jewel that looked like his own eye _now that pain in the ass will feel all the pain he gave me from headaches, let's hope he shuts up from the torture he gets from turning into a vampire_

As soon as Natsu put the locket around his arm a huge amount of pain went straight up his arm to the rest of his body making him grit his teeth "oh sorry I forgot about that" she said laughing so much from the pain she nearly fell off her chair "you bitch" Natsu muttered as it was the only thing he could say

"AKUA! " Akua burst in the room with no emotion on her face "take Natsu to your room and have all the fun you want with him, he is feeling the pain from change"

Akua licked her lips and smiled happily "I can do anything I want with him" "yes" Akua picked Natsu up and headed to her room

(Akua's room)

After Akua placed Natsu on the bed she started to strip him after that just put the cover over his waste "why did you strip me?"

"So we can have some fun" Akua got on top of him, her ass facing his face. She lifted her covers, about to give Natsu a blow job but the door slammed open with Moka looking really angry and killing intent came off her as fast as gin could run.

Akua just looked at Moka then sighed "oh fuck"

**Chapter end**

**Alright guys what did you think, please tell me if I should continue or not. If I should can you help me with the guilds name because it is confusing if I have fairy tail and fairy tale and here are the magic that people know, they will have more types of skills as most use one or two techniques in the manga so that will change**

**Natsu – ghoul magic (still called that if he is a ghoul or vampire)**

**Akua – dimensional magic (the same as hougetsu jigen-tou just easier for me to remember)**

**Kahlua – transformation magic ( instead of just bat wing swords or something, she can change it to any weapon also she can transform into a exact replica of someone, kind of like Gemini but she can just look at the person)**

**Kuyou – fire fox magic (he is immune to fire and water does not put it out like regular fire)**

**Gin – hyper magic (got the name from hyper speed, it is five times faster than normal speed magic, double the speed Jellal has using meteor)**

**Raika – booming magic (thunder makes a boom so there you got anything better tell me)**

**Moka – shinso magic (combat with strong strength)**

**It is a monster guild so yes they can transform releasing their full power Natsu, Moka and Akua get stronger and faster kahlua's magic increases to three times the original, Kuyou's flames surround him like in the manga so people can't get close Raika and Gin doubles their speed**

**Drag is out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghoul's fire**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Sorry for not updating guys, since the story looked unpopular compared to the others I thought no one liked it or very few liked it but now since people want some more chapters, I will update more regularly. **

**I have decided to tell you the skill levels they will have at the end of the next chapter so there you go**

**This is just to tell you their skills, facts and to say I will write more chapters**

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Age: 14

Gender: male

Magic: ghoul magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: mid A rank

Magic control: high S rank (because of the locket)

Combat skills: low B rank

Physical strength: high A rank

Speed: mid A rank

Intelligence: high D rank (well still better than normal Natsu)

Overall rank: high A rank

Name: Moka Shuzen

Age: 11

Gender: female

Magic: Shinso magic

Magic strength: low A rank

Magic reserves: high S rank

Magic control: high E rank

Combat skills: low B rank

Physical strength: low S rank

Speed: high B rank

Intelligence: mid A rank (but can be really stupid about things)

Overall rank: low A rank

Name: Akua Shuzen

Age: 17

Gender: female

Magic: dimensional magic

Magic strength: high S rank

Magic reserves: low A rank

Magic control: mid A rank

Combat skills: mid S rank

Physical strength: high A rank

Speed: low S rank

Intelligence: high A rank

Overall rank: mid S rank

Name: Kahlua Shuzen

Age: 16

Gender: female

Magic: transformation magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: mid S rank

Magic control: low A rank

Combat skills: high A rank

Physical strength: high S rank

Speed: low A rank

Intelligence: high B rank

Overall rank: low S rank

Name: Ginei Morioka

Age: 16

Gender: male

Magic: hyper magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: mid A rank

Magic control: low S rank

Combat skills: high A rank

Physical strength: mid C rank

Speed: above S rank

Intelligence: high C rank

Overall rank: low S rank

Name: Kuyou (it doesn't give a fucking last name, what the hell)

Age: 23

Gender: male

Magic: fire fox magic

Magic strength: high A rank

Magic reserves: mid A rank

Magic control: mid S rank

Combat skills: high B rank

Physical strength: low A rank

Speed: mid A rank

Intelligence: low S rank

Overall rank: mid A rank

Name: Raika

Age: 24

Gender: male

Magic: booming magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: low B rank

Magic control: mid S rank

Combat skills: low S rank

Physical strength: mid B rank

Speed: high S rank

Intelligence: low D rank

Overall rank: mid S rank

**There you go guys that's my list, if you think they are a bit weak still don't worry they will get stronger but not godlike. Sorry for not continuing the story in a while, I will add two more chapters before I update the other stories to say sorry.**

**Drag is out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghoul's fire**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Hey guys as I said I have updated the story first, hope you like it, if not why are you reading this. Now to the story**

**Natsu's change**

_After Akua placed Natsu on the bed she started to strip him after that just put the cover over his waste "why did you strip me?"_

_"__So we can have some fun" Akua got on top of him, her ass facing his face. She lifted her covers, about to give Natsu a blow job but the door slammed open with Moka looking really angry and killing intent came off her as fast as gin could run._

_Akua just looked at Moka then sighed "oh fuck"_

"Akua, just what the hell are you playing at" Moka's hair covered her eyes as she walked forward

"Now now Moka it's not what you think" Akua backed to the wall with her hands raised in defence "I was just... making sure he was alright, that's all I swear"

Moka's head leaned forward touching noses "hm... ok" she walked over to the door and left, leaving Akua open jawed

_How stupid can she be seriously, oh well time to have some fun_ as Akua got back into position above Natsu she started sucking, not noticing the person spying on them

(Next week)

Natsu was sitting at a table or should I say under the table hiding from Akua with Kahlua next to him to protect him for a price like playing games together like dress up

"Natsu where are you? You know you can't from me" Akua called from a corridor close to the room

"Natsu get over here" Kahlua stood up and lifted her dress "hide under here"

The first time she done that he was scared that Kahlua was the same as Akua but after the 602 times hiding there you kind of get used to it. Natsu quickly crawled under and lifted himself up using her waist to avoid his feet getting seen. In fact the only thing he did not like about it was the price and his nose so close to her pussy when she was excited (basically all the times he was hiding.

"Hey Akua looking for Natsu again" Kahlua asked with a big smile, while the girl responded with a simple nod

"Looks like I have to give up for now, I guess I can stop chasing him for a while" Akua sighed

"YES I DON'T HAVE TO HIDE ANYMORE" Natsu started jumping up and down caring Kahlua on his shoulders mean while Akua showed of a evil grin

"So that's the reason is it" Akua muttered under her breath catching the blonde's attention who then tried to make Natsu notice but he was too busy celebrating "oh Natsu"

He turned around noticing the killing intent; he jumped back and fell over "Y-yes" cold sweat covered his back made him shiver

Grabbing his head, she pushed his head into kahlua's assets then placed her own behind him, squeezing his head from behind. She snapped her fingers and they disappeared

(Kahlua's room)

The three appeared on a queen sized pink bed in a pile "oh so you like pussies more that tits, you are strange Natsu" as she felt a head under her and she could see Kahlua in front of her "I will make sure you never forget the feeling Natsu" then she started to move her hips to rub against his face

"Akua what will I never forget" Natsu said while patting her shoulder with a shaky hand

"Eh" a few seconds of silence "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH" she slowly got up not to see Natsu's face but Moka's face with twitching eyes

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Moka pushed Akua off her then delivered a kick to the face sending the black haired girl implanted into a wall leaving the other two with open mouths "Natsu"

"Yeah"

"Why was Akua talking about you like that?"

"N-no reason"

"Stop lying" Moka jumped on Natsu knocking him over "I'm not going to let anyone take you, not even my sisters" she was about to plant her lips on his but the raven haired girl tackled the silver haired girl. Insults were heard from the two sisters as they wrestled each other not noticing the third sister

"He's mine" Kahlua placed her lips on his, exploring his mouth with her tongue while Moka and Akua stood still with killing intent

"Oh Kahlua" Akua said politely cracking her knuckles "outside now"

(Outside field)

"Alright let's do this, winner gets Natsu" all three rushed in

**Fight on **

All three collided, Kahlua with her bat shaped arm, Akua with her dimensional hand sword and Moka with her supernatural strength leaving all girls in a explosion of magic power

Akua jumped back avoiding kahlua's bat arm while Moka used her momentum to punch kahlua's shoulder then kick her in the stomach but the bat arm hit Moka sending her flying

*dimension magic – ten dimensions*

Akua slashed Kahlua ten times instantly in the same place making her fall to her knees then Moka kicked Akua into Kahlua who then hit her back like a pinball

*dual swords*

Kahlua's arms glowed in a dark purple light before showing her arms, both of her arms turned into bat arms "I'm not finished yet"

*wings*

The purple light appeared again now covering her back as it disappeared two wings showed

"I'm not going to get beat since you are my older sisters" magic tensed in her body making the air thick and hard for anyone to breathe

"I'm not goi-"Akua looked around "where's Natsu?"

The two girls looked around with worried looks as all said at the same time "who finds him first gets to keep him"

(Gyokuro's office)

"Are you saying you want to hide in here because the 'all-powerful' Natsu can't handle a few little girls" Gyokuro gave a small smirk

"N-no I-I'm not s-scared or a-anything" Natsu said looking away from her

"Oh my aren't you a bad liar" Gyokuro stood up from her chair and walked in front of her desk "time for your next lesion"

He nodded "that will stop the girls from touching me"

"Won't stop a beautiful lady through"

"W-what are you talking about" as he tried to back off a magic circle stopped him

"Next lesion, how to pleasure a woman or how to let a woman pleasure you" she grabbed his chin and placed her lips on his as she pressed her body against him, his hands moved on his own and pulled her ass towards him

"What are you doing" Natsu said with a blush and questioning look then she moved her head to his ear

"The vampire race is endangered and the amount of pureblood vampires is six"

"Only six?" she grunted in agreement

Gyokuro then started to rub her body against him making some movement in Natsu's member which she felt so rubbed more aggressively "As the only pure blood male vampire, fuck me"

"I'm not ready yet" he tried to get out but found his body not doing what he wants to "my body why?" Natsu found himself taking off her dress exposing her breasts and panties while Gyokuro was taking off his clothes

"Too bad your mine" Gyokuro laughed darkly

**Chapter end**

**So guys there you have it hope you liked it and review it, a question guys do you want a Gyokuro x Natsu as well ,can be a very minor part or a major part because I am going to write a harem and one on one relationship as well. I'm going to wait a while before writing the next chapter because I need a pairing**

**Pairings you can choose (must give a reason, if no one picks no chapter sorry about that but that's how I do things)**

**Natsu x** **Moka**

**Natsu x** **Akua**

**Natsu x** **Kahlua**

**Natsu x Gyokuro**

**Drag out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghoul's fire**

**Hey guys, I'm back and lazy as ever with a new chapter. To the readers of blood of the sharingan I'm sorry but the story will be on hiatus until I have finished a story or until I have an Idea, if you want to give me ideas just send them, anything will be accepted but not flames. Now back to this story**

**You are dam right I will make this a harem and yes the never before Natsu x Gyokuro, just because I can *chuckles darkly***

_Gyokuro then started to rub her body against him making some movement in Natsu's member which she felt so rubbed more aggressively "As the only pure blood male vampire, fuck me"_

_"__I'm not ready yet" he tried to get out but found his body not doing what he wants to "my body why?" Natsu found himself taking off her dress exposing her breasts and panties while Gyokuro was taking off his clothes_

_"__Too bad your mine" Gyokuro laughed darkly_

(Lemon start – this my first lemon so don't blame me if it is bad)

"My my it looks like your body is ready" she grinned playing with his member "you want me so bad don't you" she stroked his chin with her other hand

Natsu pulled his head back "you're wrong...hm" Gyokuro started to lick the dick making him shiver "s-stop it f..." she looked up only to see Natsu with glowing red eyes giving a lustful stare

"So you finally give in" he pushed her back "this is going to be so easy" she opened her legs allowing him to enter

Natsu never gave her a chance to prepare as he thrust his dick into her pussy making her moan, he fucked her a bit more before biting her nipple

(10 minutes later)

Gyokuro was on the floor struggling to move as Natsu unmercifully humped her "stop this n..." he came inside her for the ? Time (who gets the right number gets a cookie) as Moka slammed the door open like she does and leaps on him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, wait is that training" everywhere anyone who knew an innocent girl sneezed "cool can I try"

Natsu gained an evil smirk "sure let's start off with the basics" he made her kneel "now suck this" she replied with a simple "ok" before doing what she was told but the thing she never knew was she was destroying Natsu "WHAT THE HELL"

The thing was fangs "stop biting on it retard" Natsu started and tried to get her off by many ways including trying to open her mouth, pushing her head and running around hoping she would slip but she bit tighter "little shit" he fell over unconscious due to the pain

(1 year later)

"Natsu your mission is simple, help phantom lord and make sure they win" Gyokuro demanded from her chair, both just simply stared at each other

"Why me" Natsu said bored, his appearance had changed over the year as the holy locket was removed, the changes were his bangs were longer that covered a limiter cross, his eyes were permit ally red and had slits

"Because you got me in this state" she said plainly remembering how she got pregnant the first time they had sex "and now I have to deal with this shit machine"

"Fine, fine but why help a light guild, let's just kill them all"

She shook her head "yes they are a light guild but really they work for me, after the council disbands them they will join us then are experiments will be complete" he grinned before he disappeared in a swarm of bats

(Phantom's walking giant)

"My those fairies are so stubborn" Jose watched fairy tail members fight against his shades

"Gee hee what scum, if they were iron I wouldn't eat them"

"Really iron, blood is the way to go" Natsu formed out of a swarm of bats and casually walked over to Jose

"Who are you, don't tell me you are another piece of crap that was on the street" gajeel cracked his knuckles

Jose gave him a stare with killing intent worthy of the title wizard saint "you dare insult lord Alucard" He got out of his seat and kneeled followed by everyone else in the room except gajeel

*iron dragon pillar*

"He's not so tough gee hee" gajeel kept on laughing crazy until a hand went right through his chest

The proud black steel gajeel was now on the floor coughing up blood "don't talk tough if you are not tough but I guess it is too late to say that" Natsu licked some blood of his hand before shaking the rest off "now Jose am I correct in saying you have finished Makarov off"

"Yes and no my lord, he will die as planned due to magic loss" he stood up, keeping his head down in respect

Natsu grinned "good, now if you destroy fairy tail you may join the parade" he looked down at the fallen dragon slayer "if not I will destroy your very existence, now go hunt fairies"

"Yes my lord but what do you plan to do with the girl, she is of no use to us"

"If you want to know plans or to have a say prove yourself first, for now just do as your told" without a second thought everyone in the room left to go fight except the couple of guards holding the stellar mage while Natsu sat on the throne of phantom lord

(Phantom's main hall)

*dead wave*

A dark beam shot out of Jose's hand at Erza, Gray and Elfman ready to kill them until a golden light appeared blocking the spell, the caster was none other than Makarov as he hovered down on a pile of rock "this has gone on long enough, we have spilled the children's blood all because of the bad judgements of their parents, it ends now"

"MASTER!" the three shouted in unison, Erza was first to speak "master can take care of this, we need to find Lucy" she ran past Jose followed by Gray and Elfman, surprisingly Jose let them pass

"It's over for them, he will kill them in a instant or let them suffer but it makes no difference they WILL be dead" Jose closed his eyes then reopened them, they were now completely dark except for a small orange pupil

(Throne room)

The three fairies barged through the heavy double doors, charging into the room but stopped seeing the nearly dead iron dragon slayer

"W-what happened here" Gray started shaking in fear along with Elfman, Erza who had seen more death than the other two got into a battle stance as she felt 'his' presence

"Might titania, now this is a pleasure" Natsu had his hand under his chin

She summoned a sword "who are you?" he just looked at her bored licking his lips "answer me who are you?"

He sighed "you may call me 'Alucard' Beautiful, now it is true you are the strongest female in fairy tail and you are quite famous, I w..."

*ice make lance*

Six lances of ice shot at 'Alucard' but were stopped by an iron sword "so the little experiment was a success, now let's see how effective it is" the fallen dragon slayer was now up and completely healed but he was different, there were now strange tattoo like markings all over his body and his eyes were completely dark with no pupil

"What, his injuries how" Elfman looked at the dragon slayer in shock

"Let me explain it simple for you retards" he yawned before continuing "now that he is dead and with the special something I put inside his blood, he is now what you call a ghoul" he shook his head "now it seems you don't know what it is, it is a mindless killing machine but can be controlled by his or her master and that master apparently is me"

All three fairy tail mages were pissed off at this guy using the dead for his own purposes "you bastard" gray shouted as they charged into the fight

"I will fight you and you alone Erza as you are the only one that stands a chance against me, the other two can face the ghoul" Natsu lifted his hand as a magic circle appeared in front of him and a wall of dark energy appeared and blocked Erza and Natsu from the others

*Requip black wing armour*

"I will end this in one blow" she flew above him and used a downward slash at him which he easily dodged it "stay still"

"Now I wonder what I can do with you, it would be a waste to just kill you right."

**Chapter end**

**Sorry about the small chapter but it's like sometime very late because I can't see the clock which is right in front of my face, O well now here is my question for you loyal readers, what to do with Erza**

**Dark Erza joins Natsu (will be an alive ghoul, if that makes sense)**

**Good Erza stays with fairy tail**

**Dead Erza (for a laugh or being serious it will be sad)**

**Something else (any ideas will be appreciated)**

**Drag out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghoul's fire**

**Hello again readers and writers, here we are again reading another chapter, nothing much to say but enjoy**

**Sacred light**

_"__Now I wonder what I can do with you, it would be a waste to just kill you right"_

*vampire magic – blood thirst*

Natsu clicked his fingers and an explosion of dark red magic engulfed Erza then sent her flying to the wall, cracking it on impact "let's play titania"

*requip – heavens wheel*

She hovered in the air before barraging Natsu with summoned swords but to her disbelief, all of the swords shattered into dust before they could make contact "w-what" she gritted her teeth before charging in slashing her swords wildly but with skill

*vampire magic – blood lust*

*heaven's wheel – pentagram sword*

Natsu destroyed the swords by using a magic fist and struck her in the shoulder "you are lucky I didn't kill you because if I did I would never be able to drink this blood ever again" he licked his bloody hand "give me m-"

*fire dragon – roar*

Natsu easily put out the flames with one hand as he looked at the new arrival "it's been so long since I have felt this magic, the magic of that bastard Igneel"

"Y-you know Igneel" the vampire sighed at the mage, the man wore light brown pants, a white t-shirt, casual shoes and had black hair with brown eyes "do you know where he is"

"Why do you want to know, so you could live with him, be friends with him, foolishness" the two glared at each other "do you honestly believe he will take you back as his son or are you just lying to yourself?" the dragon slayer gritted his teeth

"Igneel would never abandon me, don't you ever say he will" his fist ignited in flames, he charged in hoping to hit him but Natsu easily sidestepped and delivered a kick to his gut

"Tsukune Aono correct" the now know Tsukune blinked in confusion "don't act confused, word goes around fast when you burn down towns on missions" Tsukune and Erza sweat dropped "anyway as I was saying, he has already abandoned you, just like he abandoned me"

Natsu disappeared in a flash and reappeared holding Tsukune up by the neck "I have no use for you" trying to burn his wrist so he would let go, Tsukune was dangling in the air as Natsu was about to snap his neck, he had to dodge a spear

"I won't let you hurt my comrades" she said boldly wearing her giant armour

(Meanwhile)

Jose and Makarov were sending waves of magic at each other, now with his new powers, Jose was push Makarov into a corner

*dead inferno*

The dark magic took on the form of fire as it fired at Makarov but was blocked by three massive protective magic circles; he then used his titan magic to punch Jose with a massive fist

"You're not bad for being an old man but it is time we end this little fight"

"Such magic at a young age, you could have been a role model for future generations but now I see stopping you is the only option, I will give you to the count of three to... kneel"

Jose looked at the fairy tail master pissed "huh", "one", "you want me to kneel to you", "two", "ridicules we are on the same level of power, no I am stronger now", "three", "be gone fairy tail"

"That is enough" Makarov clapped his hands together and Jose sent a powerful wave at him

*fairy law*

*dead maelstrom*

The dark wave faded as lights appeared from the ground and sky, Jose just stood there his mouth open in shock as a giant magic circle appeared in the sky bursting into light

(Elsewhere)

*ice make – lance*

Gajeel just stood there when the attack hit him as he had nothing to worry about with his iron scales "what a man taking on the attack head on" Elfman shouted he punched with his rock arm

*iron dragons – sword*

He slashed Elfman across the chest, ready to slash again "I'm sorry big sis but I have to do this" a magic circle appeared above him

*take over – beast soul*

Elfman was now double his size; he had red fur, two large horns and had glowing purple eyes. Elfman jumped into the air above gajeel before punching down on the ground, in fear of his iron scales breaking gajeel jumped back

*ice make – hammer*

*Iron dragon – spear – demon logs*

The ice shattered and the iron shads continued their onslaught severely cutting gray's arms as he used them to defend himself, gajeel was then sent to the wall as Elfman slashed at him. When gajeel got up he noticed the crack on his face, gritting his teeth he charged at the fairies

*ice make – battle-*

*iron dragon – secret a-*

Everyone in the room looked at the light as it engulfed them "it's fairy law, masters ultimate attack, the light only targets those the user considers an enemy" Erza smiled happily as the light disappeared

Gajeel was standing but shaken, all of the darkness gone as his eyes returned to normal and the strange markings on his body disappeared "thank you" he muttered as he fell over unconscious

Natsu was looking bad too but not as bad as gajeel, he walked casually towards the fairies with sparks around him

*vampire magic – blood lock*

"Erza, Tsukune you two are just like me, long ago so I am going to give you a chance, join me and I can grant your wishes, give you power, find you're adopted parent, bring a person from the dead" Natsu looked at them right in the eyes "what's wrong, did I hit the nail on the head... if you are not going to answer me fine continue on your lost cause, If you want to join me leave fairy tail and I will be there ok" he disappeared in a swarm of bats

'Alucard I will find you, this is not over' Erza and Tsukune thought simultaneously

(Main hall)

"You should watch out Jose, the council will not stand for the destruction we done..." Makarov stopped when he heard clapping

"You gave some good advice old man but it is you who should watch out, not from the council but from me" he pointed behind the old man where a fat man wearing green was, luckily for Makarov he managed to punch the man away before his magic could be stolen again but his luck changed as a hand went through his back and out his chest "next time don't get into the way of my plans"

Natsu ripped his hand out making Makarov fall to his knees coughing up blood holding his injury "have fun on your trip"

*Vampire magic – blood pulse*

The master got hit by a beam of dark red energy blasting him out of the phantom giant and fall into the sea "shame I can't just destroy the guild myself" he turned towards Jose "lose again and I won't be so generous and save you" Natsu put a hand on his shoulder then both turned into bats and flew off

(Dark parade headquarters)

Currently Raika and Kuyou were having a small fight to see what is better lightning or fire, gin was getting kick in the nuts over and over again by Moka for trying to hit on her, Akua was getting forced by Kahlua to play dress up in her room, she is now in a slutty maid outfit

"You two" Natsu pointed to two underlings "take Jose to be healed now" the two guards quickly did as they were told carrying Jose to the infirmary; he sighed before walking to Gyokuro's office

On his way in the corridor he had found out that Akua jumped on his back for protection "Akua what do you want to wear next" she looked at Akua confused "it is not nice to run of you know"

A fake smile spread across her lips "oh sorry but I have to go do a job" Kahlua expression changed from happy to looking as she was about to cry "don't worry Natsu said he would play with you, see you" he sent a glare at her as she used her dimensional magic to get the hell out of there

"Kahlua about that" he never got to finish his sentence as he was dragged off at high speeds

(Kahlua's room)

"Which one do you want to wear for the swimsuits" she held up average swimming trunks and Speedos, he pointed at the trunks "wear these, boys are bad with fashion" she through the Speedos at him "now what should I wear" she held up a school swimsuit and a string bikini

'If she goes with the opposite then I should choose' he pointed to the string bikini "ok I will wear this" she through the school swimsuit away "go change in the closet"

One minute later Natsu stepped out of the closet with a small blush, he looked at Kahlua and his face went tomato as her swimsuit did not cover anything, mostly because she never saw it fall off because she never tied it properly "what do you think"

"amazing" was all her could say before two large breasts pushed against his face, his eyes turned darker as his instincts took control over him again and he started sucking on her nipple while his hands felt up her ass, being a ridiculously pure mind she never knew what he was doing, only that it felt good

He moved his left hand to her sweat spot and teased her with his fingers; he stopped sucking her nipple making her pout but quickly went back to moaning when he started teasing her with his tongue instead of his finger, she quickly wrapped her legs around his head

One minute later Kahlua was moaning as loud as she could shout then "I'm Cumming!" Her juices went all over his face he moved her legs as he got up and cupped her breasts then rubbed them on his member

"Be a good girl and do this for me" Natsu said in a deeper darker voice, she did what she was told and messaged his member with her breasts, when he moaned she messaged faster, felling him tense up she got forced down to start sucking

He moaned before filling her mouth with his juices, he patted her head "good girl" he pushed her on her back and teased her with his cock but seeing it had no effect, he put it all in a instant, he stopped for a second so she could get used to it then unmercifully fucked her with full strength

Kahlua was holding her bed with all her strength because of too much pleasure she cummed again but he didn't stop, he did it harder, after a minute he flipped her over into another position before continuing

Holding her breasts tightly he filled her up then both fell exhausted "don't tell anyone about this Kahlua and I will 'play' with you again" she nodded before going to sleep. Both of them never noticed the person watching them, and then the person disappeared into the darkness

**Chapter end**

**There we go another chapter done, hope you liked it and I have one thing to say to God-shadowex100, if you don't like it don't read a few chapters then flame me because I hate it so do other writers**

**Well the votes were in for Erza and it was a tie so it will come later with votes, anyone who has voted and gives me a valid reason of why she should be bad or good or something**

**I WILL COUNT YOU VOTE THREE TIMES AS MUCH IF THAT MAKES SENSE **

**Drag out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghouls Fire**

**Hello everybody, now that I have successfully passed my tests, I can now give you this chapter**

**Now I have some good news for some and bad for others, the Erza vote has been decided and good Erza wins, sorry bad Erza fans **

**Thieves Treasure: I am not going to tell you who the 'peeping pervert' is yet but for Lucy, she was too hurt to fight and her keys, kind of fell when she was captured but to top it all off she was too scared to do anything. May I just say I am honoured to be your only favourite story**

**Fanfictionhunter: blood lock traps the victim in a sphere made of magic, kind of like Minerva from sabertooth**

**Nameless chapter**

Just after phantom had been defeated, Makarov was lying in a bed in the hospital after taking two direct blows, luckily he had been seen falling from the phantom guild, Mira has taken temporary control of fairy tail, Erza, Tsukune, Gray and Lucy along with a few others have been training nonstop since their encounter

As Erza was watching Tsukune and Gray fight, she was thinking about Alucard's words _"leave fairy tail and join me"_ she sighed before walking away 'what are you planning'

(Meanwhile)

"You are getting slow Natsu" Gyokuro smirked as she kicked him in the face

"Oh shut up" Natsu sent her flying into a wall using his aura "you are getting slow Gyokuro" he said in a mocking voice, both of them went into position

*vampire magic – demise*

*devils magic – death scythe*

Gyokuro sighed as Natsu was on the ground unconscious "You are lucky, you survived only because you're a vampire"

*vampire magic – blood lock*

Seeing Natsu on the ground turn into a swarm of bats, Gyokuro started complaining like a little kid "I told you to shut u-"using her rage she broke the sphere like punching a hole through paper

Gyokuro grinned darkly "now my ultimate attack, you ready" Natsu got into battle stance and nodded "good now... death by suffocation" she jumped at him, capturing him in a bone crushing hug, his head between her breasts. Seeing Natsu somehow able to breathe and try to escape she gritted her teeth "Kahlua get over here now" the one and only audience of the fight walked to her mother

"What do you need me for?" Gyokuro licked her lips seductively

"I just want a hug from my daughter I love, is that so much to ask" Kahlua being oblivious to Natsu's position, hugged Gyokuro with all her strength, Gyokuro whispered "This is the ultimate mother – daughter attack" Gyokuro then hugged back. Natsu was clawing at Gyokuro's legs to make her let go as trying to pull his head back, would leave him headless

"syidhp imfh sgfurcathihg, phjfese lstf ne guo (basic translation) stop I'm suffocating please let me go" when they stopped hugging Natsu fell to the floor face first, panting heavily then mumbled "bitch"

(Time skip – 2 months)

Team Tsukune were at a casino, Gray and Juvia were sitting at a roulette bar, Tsukune and happy were at the giant ball with prizes currently trying to get the fish toy, Erza and Lucy were at a card table, waiting to get their cards.

"Dealer change" the new dealer came in shuffling cards "you feeling lucky, how about I show you a true game" five cards was dealt, spelling the word death

Erza looked up with an angry expression but quickly turned to shock as the tanned dealer with blonde hair smirked "S-Sho what are you doing here?"

"Oh so you remember me after abandoning us sister" the now known Sho smirked

"Do you remember me as well Erza nyaa" Erza turned to see a cat faced brown haired woman

"I-is that you Millianna?" Millianna nodded "what are you doing here?" she turned around as everything went dark for a moment and there was an explosion

"let me go" Erza turned back to Lucy seeing see was tied up in pink rope "ah what happening let us out" she saw Sho dropping cards on the floor with people in them

"You both know magic but that's not important, please let them go they have nothing to do with this, she's my friend" Erza begged

"We were your friends remember and you abandoned us, who says you are not going to abandon the blonde too" Sho asked raising an eyebrow

"That's enough Sho we came here for a reason, remember" a tall man wearing a mask that went over his jaw and blue robes came out of the darkness that magically appeared

"Simon you are here too" he responded with a nod

Blocks started to materialise and join together to form a block man wearing a light purple suit "well seems I'm last to arrive, not very dandy for a dandy man like myself"

"A-are you Wally"

"Yes, I have gone through some changes since we last met but no one is as dandy as me" Wally said with a sparkle in his eye

(Time skip, you have seen this before so I am going to skip some things)

Natsu's hologram was standing in front of a hooded man with a noticeable red tattoo on the right side of his face and blue hair. The hooded man was sitting on a throne connected to the tower

"Jellal, one question out of all people, why her?" Natsu narrowed his eyes "Did you not say that it would be one with Zeref because it would be an honour"

Jellal gave a small chuckle "yes it would be an honour but meeting the man himself would be what you say once in a life time" Natsu sighed "don't you feel the same"

"Just remember Jellal no mistakes, oh and be careful around that red head she is not the weak girl you remember" the hologram started to fade "I will be watching close by, now I believe it is time you started the countdown" Natsu disappeared completely

"Ha ha just you wait 'lord' Alucard, when Zeref is revived it will be you that will bow to the true lord of this world" Jellal started laughing crazy but stopped as a reported ship was coming "So Erza it is finally time"

(With team Tsukune)

Erza was telling the group about her past and about how she was the only one that can defeat Jellal

"No Erza we will come with you, you can't do this alone" Gray protested but she waved him off

"This is my fight, I let Jellal be this way so it is my job to stop him" Erza turned to walk off

"Erza we are family like the rest of the guild and the rest of the family fights if one of the family is hurt. We all share the same pain, happiness and sadness after all" Tsukune said with a trademark grin

"Flame brains right even if it's not very often" Gray and Tsukune butted heads with sparks flying

"A-are those mouths" Lucy shivered knowing she was right, the rest of the group looked around seeing lots of mouths all over the wall, Tsukune was about to make a stupid remark but the mouths beat him to it

"My name is Jellal and I welcome you to my tower, now you are all listening let's play a game" there were some confused and angry faces in the group "the rules are quite simple make it to the top of the tower and beat me but you are not the only players, three others are in this tower. All three are from black parade, I'm sure you have met one of their members before, Alucard ring any bells" Lucy who was knocked out when they were fighting Alucard was about to ask but she got silenced

"Oh and one more thing, the magic council is deciding if they want to destroy this tower, we might be lucky if they send rune knights but I suspect they will fire the secret weapon known as etherion" Erza gritted her teeth before getting trapped in a card

"I will keep sister safe and defeat Jellal" Sho ran off with tears rolling down his face

"Erza! Sho wait don't run ahead" Simon shouted and ran after him and everyone followed, after a minute of running they came across three tunnels "damn it which way did Sho go"

"Just split up" gray looked at Juvia "take Lucy and go down the left tunnel, you three go as a group down the right tunnel" he got a nod from Simon and Wally, Millianna gave a "nya" "Tsukune you and me go..." Gray gave a sigh as Tsukune was already running ahead "at least he is going the right way"

(Meanwhile)

"Sho let me out" Erza was trying to force her way through the card she was in to escape

"You are safe in there, don't worry I will take care of Jellal" Sho stopped running when he saw a guy with black hair with a red headband reading porn *cough cough* I mean magazine

"Your finally here I was beginning to wonder if you were even in the tower" the man flipped a page

Sho grabbed some cards in his hand "Don't get in my way" he threw all his cards at the man but they all seemed to miss "what, how can I miss a still target"

"Still target? I don't think so" Sho suddenly coughed up blood as his entire surrounding were destroyed "I was so bored I decided to redecorate" Sho fell to the floor and Erza in her card floated in the air "oh there she is well then you can call me Gin beautiful"

"Sho you can't beat him he is too powerful, let me out"

"Don't worry that card is protected, it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as you're safe" Sho looked at Erza, his face turned to shock when she blocked an attack

Gin grinned "When you are fast enough anything is possible just like how I hit her before the protection could protect her" he started attacking throwing attack after attack until a golden glow appeared and Erza appeared "very impressive using my attack to escape but"

Erza's armour shattered, she grabbed her arm "this will be fun titania, You are strong of course" the two glared at each other

**Chapter end**

**Sorry again for the delays, I hope you can understand but anyway leave lots of reviews, favourite and follow, remember to be respectful**

**Drag out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghoul's fire**

**Sorry for the long update, I have no excuse I'm just really lazy but with that out the way now it is time for the fighting chapter ha-ha**

Gray and Tsukune were running up the path in the tower or really Gray was trying to stop Tsukune from just running on ahead "Just stop already Tsukune only someone with no brain would just rush in"

Tsukune stopped to argue but noticed because of that comment he never fell off the ledge to the bottom of the room which could not be seen, in the room giant bird cages were hanging all around the room "what you saying popsicle finally ready to admit I'm better than you" both of them butted heads throwing insult after insult

"Would you two kindly shut the fuck up, you have been arguing for hours" Gray and Tsukune turned to see a blond man with long blond hair tied in a pony tail, short eyebrows and wearing black with white outlines just sitting on a cage

"Who are you, if you get in my way I will cut you down" Gray got his ice make stance ready in case he would have to fight

"Hm well I suppose it would be a bit rude to kill you without giving my name even if you are dirt beneath my feet" Kuyou stood up and gave a mocking bow "My name is Kuyou third sub division commander of the parade"

*ice make – lance*

*demon fox – flame bullets*

The flame easily overpowered the ice and exploded in flames at the two mages feet "Well that was disappointing, why I had to fight these weaklings is beyond me"

Kuyou sighed then heard a munching sound he looked back at the flames he created being eaten by the brown haired one "what the hell is with these flames they taste so crap I might throw up" Tsukune grinned "seems it's not your day fire will not work against me"

The fire fox chuckled "now that's interesting fire does not work on me either but it seems I have the upper hand" he unsheathed his Kanata "die" both of them ducked under a slash of his blade that came from behind him

*kitsuni illusion – hidden steam*

Kuyou whispered as the whole room became covered in steam that was 50 or so degrees making it hard for gray to make ice. "Take this"

*fire dragon roar*

The flame hit Kuyou dead on, so Tsukune started cheering "did you forget flames can't hurt me" the flames started swirling around Kuyou then got absorbed by his body "these flames their very interesting dragon slayer" he created a fireball in his hand and lazily chucked it at Tsukune. Tsukune just stood there to eat it but to his surprise he couldn't.

"What why can't I eat these flames?" Kuyou gave a small chuckle

"Simple really I took the properties of your flames to use as my own" he smirked "and if I remember correctly you can eat your own element except your own power, so basically trying to eat my flames are like trying to eat your own"

*kitsuni breath*

*fire dragon brilliant flame*

*ice make battleaxe*

While the flames contested for dominance gray's ice hit Kuyou in the back and sent him flying into a wall "don't forget about me you bastard" gray then smirked at Tsukune "What's wrong flame brain did you need my help"

"Shut up Popsicle I had him you just wanted to look better by getting the final blow while I do all the work" they butted heads again until a whole in gray's chest appeared and blood poured out

Gray then fell face first on to the ground "hm pathetic you two couldn't break a simple illusion it was so pitiful I had to end it but you got to admit if you die now you won't have to worry about embarrassing yourself further" Kuyou gave a sadistic smile as he licked the blood off his katana.

"You bastard" Tsukune went berserk trying to hit Kuyou but Kuyou kept on blocking and dodging the attacks

Kuyou was standing above the two mages who were under his illusion; both of them were moving and sweating like they were having really bad nightmares. That's right when Kuyou used the illusion spell on them they collapsed and had 'nightmares' of the other dying. Kuyou lifted his blade and stabbed both their chests "That was boring, now let's see if there is something to do in this god damn tower while they bleed out" with that Kuyou disappeared in flames leaving the dying mages

(Mean while)

Lucy and Juvia has come across Raika who was currently talking about being the strongest, blah, blah, blah while the two mages just looked at the man in disbelief of the size of his ego. "Hm... can we just go now, please just step aside or do we have to use force" Lucy tried to be brave but her voice betrayed her.

"Aw you nervous little girl" lightning start zapping around him "let's see how long you can last against me, the almighty Raika" he put his hand forward.

*thundering boom*

*water nebula*

When the two magic clashed they seemed equal but the lightning went through the water at the same time shocking Juvia. "Juvia, you I won't forgive you"

*open gate of the - *

Raika had caught her key by moving lightning fast, he then snatched the key and all the other keys "a celestial mage are you, you are so weak do you really need them to fight for you to make yourself strong" he threw the keys behind him then punched Lucy in the opposite direction sending her in to the wall.

*water slicer*

Without looking Raika dodged by turning into lightning and formed behind her "I may not be the fastest in my guild but there are very few people who are as fast as me"

*raijuu fist*

He punched through Juvia's water body which made it worse as the lightning coursed through her body, she fell to her knees before he ripped his hand out of her then she collapsed lifelessly on the floor. "Juvia no" Lucy said as loud as she could which was a whisper, Lucy had managed to crawl over to Juvia with all her strength "I won't let you hurt her"

Raika shook his head and sighed disappointed "looks like I drew the short draw getting the weak ones or maybe I am just too awesome?" he raised his hand and lightning sparked out above them creating a large ball of lightning

*thunder of the heavens strike the earth – wrath of thunder*

He brought his hand down and the lightning followed landing on the two mages with an explosion "Now let's see if that fox bastard needs a little help" he turns into lightning and flies off.

(With Erza and Gin)

"So you are saying you are the fastest" Erza stated in her sonic claw armour "even if you are the fastest it will mean nothing if your blows are weak"

Gin chuckled "Yea I am the fastest there is and it does not matter if my blows are weak, I can just keep hitting you" he disappeared and appeared in front of her punching her in the temple then in the gut sending her a few feet back "oh yea and my blows aren't that weak since they go so fast. He appeared behind her hitting the back of her head then appeared in front of her kneeing her in the face.

"You bastard" she tried to slash him but he kept dodging effortlessly, he grabbed her wrists stopping her

"Now now be a good girl and give up, Jellal wants to see you again and not to mention this is a pointless fight" his grip tightened making her drop her swords, her arms stopped resisting and she hung her head "that's right give up, it's not like you could win anyways"

Erza grinned and grabbed his wrists "you may be fast but are you strong enough to get out of my grip" Gin gritted his teeth and tried to get away but failed

"Let go bitch" he was going to continue but got a head butt to the face, so continued her assault not giving him a chance "That's it let's see how long you can hold on" he started moving at incredible speeds that looked like a blur and Erza finally understood Tsukunes pain of motion sickness but held on tight

*requip – giant armour*

Using the weight and strength of her armour she managed to hold her ground and lift him up "Not so fast in the air are we" she threw him up

*requip – purgatory armour*

When he was falling she hit him across the chest using all her power so even when he used his arms to block it did nothing "is it over" she said through deep breaths

She fell to one knee going into her regular armour then she heard deep chuckling "oh it is far from over" as he was going to attack again a voice appeared in his head _"Gin let her pass, we don't have to spend any more time here let Jellal take care of the rest"_ "damn you, you never let me have any fun" Erza just observed him, knowing he was talking to someone "Well it seems this is your lucky day, go ahead to Jellal before I change my mind"

Erza looked shocked feeling no ill intent surprisingly so ran past without a second thought and shouted back "I will find you one day then we will settle things" she didn't need to look as she knew he gave a nod and vanished

(Back with Gray and Tsukune)

Both of them were now conscious holding their wounds, gray had frozen his while Tsukune had burned his shut "Gray we have got to save Erza NOW" Tsukune said in a rare serious voice

"Yeah and we have got to make sure the others are ok, if they faced a guy like we did they will need some help"

"I will help Erza go help the rest" Tsukune ordered

"You didn't need to ask" Gray made his way to one corridor and Tsukune made it to the other "flame brain don't you dare lose to anyone, only I can beat you"

"Same to you Popsicle and don't you let anyone die" they both nodded and went in different directions

(Meanwhile in a different location)

"What the hell natsu why did you have to ruin my fun" Gin shouted, natsu just ignored him not even opening an eye

"You actually had fun?" Raika asked "I had no fun only weaklings"

"Same here, I was bored out of my mind" Kuyou sighed hoping for a good fight "so you got the strong one then, that's crap"

Raika gave Gin a questioning look "Are you sure she was strong or were you just weak enough to seem that she was strong" Kuyou burst out laughing, Raika was chuckling. Gin was pissed at them even natsu had gave a small laugh.

"Well fuck you guys, you couldn't beat her because I know I'm 100 times better than you" before they could get out of hand natsu stepped in

"Shut the fuck up or get the hell out of here, I want to see how well they do against my tattoo faced puppet" natsu pulled a lacrima out his pocket and placed it on the ground then a screen appeared showing a video of the tower 'I can't wait'

**Chapter end **

**Thanks for reading, please review, fav and follow, the more of these I get the faster I update. If you say Gray, Tsukune , Juvia and Lucy went down really easy compared to Erza don't worry it won't happen next time just think when natsu first met zero, he got defeated with a poke then after he was much stronger. It's going to be like that but my question for you is who else you want in the parade.**

**I have added Jose in because well I don't know why but he is there, the people that I can add are**

**Ultear**

**Meredy**

**Zero**

**Midnight**

**Cobra**

**Edo Erza**

**Flare**

**Minevra**

**Bluenote**

**Kagura**

**Azuma**

**OC**

**Please pick up to 3, if you want anyone else you have to give a valid reason and not just 'their strong or something'. You can vote by reviewing or the poll I will put up your choice**

**Now have a merry Christmas and a happy new year from drag**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghoul's fire**

**Poll results so far**

**Ultear – 8**

**Kagura – 5**

**Meredy – 4**

**Flare – 2**

**Minerva – 2**

**Edo Erza – 1**

**Bluenote – 1**

**Cobra – 1**

**OC – 1 (please if you are going to vote for an OC, give me some details on the person)**

**Rest - 0**

"Finally it's here" natsu stood up "the 'holy light' that will power up the yokai, you guys get ready"

Gin, Kuyou and Raika were closed eyed, sitting down in a triangle shape "Yeah, yeah we're ready, it can't be that hard to steal the magic from the lacrima tower"

"Hm I suppose not but the trick is to survive after so that's why he said get ready retard" Kuyou smirked ignoring all the insults thrown at him "but natsu can you trust your puppet to succeed after all he was your first success, not as advanced as the other subjects"

"I suppose but first I will watch the beautiful destruction the Etherion" he said as he admired the tower being engulfed by the bright light "SO beautiful"

(Inside the tower 10 minutes later)

"HAHAHA you really are stupid Simon it was pointless to die saving their lives, no one is getting out alive" Jellal was sent flying by Tsukune's punch

"Well it seems you had everything under control after all Jellal but your services are no longer required" natsu raised his hand and Jellal's tattoo glowed, making him grabs his face and screams like a girl

"What are you doing to him?" Erza shouted

Natsu raised an eyebrow "simply taking my mind control out of him because honestly, there are a lot of much better people I can control not to mention he has done his part"

"You mean all this time you were controlling his actions" Erza let out a tear natsu just started laughing

'Err natsu we seem to have a problem with the magic draining, so it will take a bit longer than expected' Gin's voice echoed in his head, natsu just started whispering to himself "and just after I took the mind control off of Jellal" natsu looked around and gave a confused look at Tsukune "what are you doing"

"You controlled Jellal so it was you that made Erza cry, killed Simon and it was you who attacked gramps during phantom lords attack" Tsukune ate the blue lacrima he was holding in one, leaving him with scales around his eyes and forearms "I will **kill** you"

Natsu grinned "Will you be able to follow through with that threat little dragonfly"

"He will and I will help him after all you made me do I must redeem myself in some way for being too weak" Jellal stood beside Tsukune with determination in his eyes

"I will not forgive the person who hurt and killed my friends, you can't beat all of us 'Alucard'" Erza stood at the other side of Tsukune

"Well come on then let's see how much hits you can handle" lacrima seemed to float up because of his magic power

(Fight scene)

Natsu swiped his hands creating an explosion where the three were standing but all three dodged it "Fire dragon – roar" Tsukune let out a roar five times as powerful as it usually was

"Pathetic is that really the power of a dragon" natsu stood with his arms in a x and a red wall in front which blocked the roar "vampire magic – pulse" natsu sent a wave of blood red magic at Tsukune who narrowly dodged it

"Be judged under the seven stars – grand chariot", "Fire dragon's brilliant flame" Jellal released his attack above while Tsukune threw the ball of fire in front of him. Natsu turned to dodge but stopped when he saw Erza had summoned her swords to keep him trapped "Oh fuck". The fire and light engulfed him, creating a massive explosion sending broken lacrima everywhere

"Did we do it?" Jellal asked unable to see because of the smoke, his question was answered by a beam of red energy firing straight at him but even using meteor his arm managed to be hit. "Son of a bitch" he shouted while holding his arm which had blood running down it.

"You are joking right, no mere mortals can defeat me" the smoke cleared revealing natsu cross armed with his outfit covered in rips but the injuries under the rips seemed to be healing in seconds. "None of you are going to leave here alive, vampire magic – blood spear" all the blood from the injuries which are now healed went to his hand and formed a basic spear like javelin but power just dripped off the blood spear. He raised his other hand "vampire magic – pulse"

"Fire dragon – wing attack" the vampire magic and dragon magic collided with equal power but natsu was gone, Tsukune scratched his head "Ha he ran away from my awesomeness" he laughed out loud

"Look out" Tsukune turned round fast enough to see Jellal push Erza to the ground then get impaled by the blood spear. "Shit I wasn't fast enough to save myself" more magic beams seemed to appear striking his every vital spot, at this moment everything seemed to slow down, Jellal looked at the beams with his mouth open wanting to scream out in pain but it was impossible. More beams came from natsu piercing every part of his body then the last one came going right through his forehead.

Jellal's body fell to the ground with a thud as he lied there motionless "J-JELLAL" Erza shouted as tears poured out her eyes. Tsukune stood still shaking with anger as she went over to his body to cry some more.

"This is why you humans are so weak, giving up everything for someone only to end up dead, you give up everything so they can die at a later date" natsu started laughing "I have to thank you Jellal because now I know who will give the best reaction to torture, Erza Scarlet" he ran to the red head showing his fangs, Tsukune charged at natsu while engulfed in fire hoping to stop him in time, Erza never had enough time to react she closed her eyes bracing herself to get hit. Just as natsu was about to hit her with the blood red energy the tower glowed under him directly gaining the attention of all three of them 'the tower is going to...' the tower suddenly exploded with the bright blue light that went upwards towards the sky.

(2 hours later)

Erza woke up on a beach lying face down "Where am I?" she sat up slowly to avoid hurting herself more, she looked around and saw another person lying there. "Hey are you... ALUCARD" she shouted before holding her chest in pain, in response natsu opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her

"Well well you took your time waking up, I have been waiting for an hour now" he rolled over to his stomach "It seems I can move a bit all I need is a drop of..." natsu grinned before dragging his body over to her.

Erza tried to move back but failed "get away from me" he pull on her to move forward, not caring he was pulling her red cloth was getting pulled down as well, not that she had the strength to pull them up. After he had dragged himself on top of her, he showed his fangs "Thanks for the food" natsu bit down hard on her neck. Erza moaned on contact, not that she would admit but him biting her felt really good, after about a minute natsu stopped sucking her blood and stood up.

"That's better I can finally move again" he said while stretching, he looked down to Erza "now what to do with you, I will give you a choice, 1. I leave you here for dead 2. I can experiment on you sort of like what I did to Jellal 3. I could have lots of fun with you 4. My last choice I send you to fairy tail well only your head because I'm not going to buy a huge box just for you, pick wisely" he grinned

"If you bring me back to fairy tail alive and not dying I can promise you, you will be free as long as you don't hurt anyone else again" she spoke defiant and in a commanding tone

"You still fight me even though you can't move but may I ask you why you can't see I have already beat you, you fight you persist, why?" natsu questioned honestly

"Because I have to" Erza summoned a sword and slashed his chest, he fell on his back holding the wound until it healed before he could get up again Erza sat on his chest and put her knees on his arms to stop him from moving. She put the sword to his neck "before you die I want to know why you do this and what your final goal is"

"Peace that's all" he answered

"Peace? What do you mean peace? You have probably killed many and have destroyed people's lives and you claim to want peace" Erza let the sword touch his neck "We have had peace but people like you always ruin it"

"Have we had peace, if there was a time we had peace please tell me because if there was peace then there would be no wizard guilds. You don't get it do you, it's because of light guilds, dark guilds can be created, you are the ones who created freedom"

"Freedom and peace is the same thing in different contexts" Erza stated

"Freedom is an invitation to chaos and destruction, freewill allows us to sin, I will take away humans freewill and bring a new era of peace. Just think about it no crimes everyone will be equal, all we need is a firm hand to guide them and keep them in line" natsu rolled over knocking Erza off of him

"That is just an excuse for world domination" Erza looked for her sword knowing she didn't have enough magic to summon another one

Natsu quickly punched her in the gut knocking her to the ground "Yes I like dominating it is in my nature, do you know the difference between male and female vampires Erza" she stayed silent "Well female vampires drink more blood and have charms to get a 'mate' but males however don't have as much of a thirst for blood, although instead our lust goes past breaking point and sometimes we can't control ourselves"

(Feel free to skip the lemon – if your skipping the lemon the chapter is over for you)

His eyes dimmed into the darkest red, natsu showed his fangs and started to lick them 'no I need my sword now where is it' she was cut off in her searching when natsu force his lips on hers and started exploring her mouth. She started punching and kicking him to get him off but with her current strength it did nothing except annoying him. Natsu grabbed her wrists then held her down with one hand and sat in-between her legs so she couldn't kick him.

He gave a devilish grin before grabbing the top of her bandages then ripping them off, letting her breasts jiggle and breathe from the action. She had tears in her eyes now as she struggled to get away from him but it only made him more aroused as her breasts moved around. Natsu dropped his head like a rock on her breasts with his mouth open getting a mouth full of her left breast while his free hand grabbed the right.

Erza was begging mentally for someone to save her as his tongue was wrapping around her hard nipple while his hand squeezed her breast like a stress ball. Like her prayers got answered in the opposite way, his hand moved away from her breast down to her bottoms and ripped them off as well. "No please don't, anything but that"

Natsu raised his head and they looked into each other's eyes for a second before he pulled down the pants and underwear then placing his hardened dick on top of her pussy "the way you beg me makes me want to do this more" he said in a demonic tone. He pointed his member at her pussy with him teasing her, Erza's eyes widened as he suddenly thrust tearing up her insides.

He put his hands on either side of her waist and started giving her more thrusts "I won't stop until you beg for more with all your heart". Natsu started to pick up the pace but not a sound came from her, he smirked looking at her "So you have just given up, you're not even trying, well let's see how long you will last". He grabbed her breasts but never slowed down his thrusts, about five minutes later his grip on her breasts tightened as he released his load in her, finally getting a moan out of her. "Ready to give in to me" natsu questioned but she remained emotionless and silent "fair enough have it your way"

**Chapter end**

**Well sorry for the long wait but exams and all that also since I got A and B in everything so I don't have to do re-sits or any extra studying meaning more time to write lots of chapters. Please review, favourite and follow**

**Drag out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghoul's fire**

**Hello everybody the poll is now closed and I won't give any hints except all of them are females. I thank you for your support.**

In fairy tail, it was unusually quiet, the adults were drinking the strongest alcohol even people who didn't drink joined them, the children were either sent home or were sobbing silently on the table. The reason for this was a single man named Natsu Shuzen, the man who had nearly killed and destroyed the guild during the phantom attack, also now he did the impossible break the unbreakable titania Erza.

In the infirmary Makarov sat on a chair beside Erza, to comfort one of his children, although it didn't do too much as she remained curled up in a ball with her knees to her chest. "Erza my child please forgive me I wasn't able to save you from your fate" he jumped of his chair and stormed out the room with his KI above the roof. "Tsukune, Gray, Lucy and... Mira" Makarov shouted out loud enough for the whole town to hear, when the four plus happy stood in front of him he lowered his voice "I have a mission for the four of you, since Erza can't fight in her current state, Mira will take her place"

"Hey gramps are we finally going to get revenge for Erza, that guy has to pay" Tsukune started shaking with anger

Makarov put his hand up to stop anymore interruptions "No one actually knows where that man or where his guild is but we might just find out where from other dark guilds. The dark guild I am sending you to fight is rumoured to have close connections to every other dark guild since it is one of the strongest dark guilds out there" Makarov put his hand up and a symbol appeared "This is their guild mark, their name is oracion seis"

"If they are that powerful I don't think I should be going, there are a lot of stronger people than me" Lucy asked nervously

"Don't worry; we have allies to help us, namely Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait shelter and we need people to protect the guild as well considering how strong one of their members seemed to be" Makarov coughed into his hand "all the details are on this letter, be careful my children"

(Different location)

"Don't fail with the task you have been given" Brain listened to two shadowed figures "If you fail Lady Gyokuro or Lord Alucard will save you because apparently you would be useless test subjects" the shorter figure came out of the shadows revealing to be Akua "although you are most likely to succeed but if you do fail, just kill yourself, Kahlua is annoying when she cries"

Suddenly big sobs came from the other figure which was Kahlua "You are so mean, meanie" she started crying fountains which made a huge puddle in a few seconds yet she continued to cry. Akua pinched the bridge of her nose

"I'm sorry for calling you annoying, will you please stop crying now" surprisingly Kahlua acted like she never cried at all with her eyes perfectly dry

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Brain decided to stop their little conversation "I will succeed, you have no worry but if you will excuse me there seems to be some intruders to attend to" brain walked away using his skull staff like a walking stick.

(Back at fairy tail)

Natsu was currently staring at the fairy tail main entrance "I wonder how Scarlet is after her experience" he whispered to himself

"Hello young man what can I do for you?" a depressed voice broke natsu out of his thoughts as he looked down to see a small old man "I am master Makarov"

'Oh shit it's the fucking master of the guild, well at least he doesn't recognise me good thing I attacked him from behind' natsu glanced at Makarov again to see him waiting for an answer. "Well hello there, I was just wondering how young scarlet is, you see I work at the cake shop and she has not been there for a while and I was worrying" natsu spoke in a semi posh accent

The master narrowed his eyes "Erza has been on longer missions before, why don't you come here while she is on longer missions"

"Well... she usually stops by for a visit before she goes away to buy some cakes for journey" he gave a fake smile at the old man "So may I see her and ask her if she wishes to order some cakes, you know what she is like with her strawberry cheesecake, I'm just surprised she doesn't get fat with all the cake she eats"

"You can give up your little charade _Alucard_" Makarov stated making Natsu's gentle smile turn into a passive frown "I suggest you run away right now, what you have done to one of my children is unacceptable and I cannot forgive you" a golden light surrounded Makarov while a dark crimson surrounded natsu.

"May I ask how you found out" he said looking into the master's eye

"First of all, I have gone to the cake shop a month or so ago so it's a very low chance for you to be hired in that time and to actually meet Erza also acting like you knew her pretty well, secondly Erza buys cakes from the guild before going on missions meaning she would have no reason to go to the shop." Makarov gritted his teeth. "Also she managed to give a surprisingly detailed description despite her current state and I sensed powerful magic power from you, after all you have so much magic you can't hide it all"

"Impressive, I am truly surprised an old man such as yourself could figure it out" natsu looked out the corner of his eye to see some of the guild members running out standing behind their guild master "It is a shame to say this is as old as you're going to get"

"Master who is this?" a short blue haired woman asked

"This is Alucard, the man that harmed your guild mates, put Erza in her current state and by the feeling of his magic the one who nearly killed me during the phantom attack" this got the rest of the guild to release their killing intent and seethe in anger.

"You bastard" one random guy shouted running in with his fist covered in magic "I'm going to..."

Natsu grabbed the man by the neck "Worthless trash should just stay out of this, it's not like you will hit me anyway" he tightened his grip around the man's neck until he stopped breathing and his eyes went to the back of his head.

"Rain of light" Makarov sent beams of light at natsu but natsu just stood there and at the last moment using the guy as a shield "No"

"Vampire magic – pulse" before the shockwave could hit Makarov made three massive defensive magic circles, although the impact was enough to destroy two magic circles and send guild members flying because of the wind pressure. "Vampire magic – final judgement" natsu created an orb in his hand and sent it up into the sky, when the orb was high up it broke into many pieces then came down like a meteor shower but Makarov made more magic circles to defend against it.

"Take over – beast soul" natsu ducked under a massive beast punch "Take this" the beast then punched the ground where natsu was standing

He smirked as he shoved his hand in the beast's chest "vampire magic – blood lust" natsu ripped his hand out then gave a confused look, he looked up then backed away from the beast as the beast destroyed the ground where natsu was previously standing with a palm thrust. "You got lucky with your beast form as the heart has moved from its original position but" the beast transformed back into a white haired man then fell on the ground face first "It seems it is still over for you"

"Card magic – prayers fountain" water shot forward at him but he disappeared with pure physical speed and got behind the woman who attacked

"Vampire magic – blood..." natsu got punched away by a massive fist bigger than his body courtesy of Makarov "Weak so weak" he surrounded himself in his magic to block the incoming attacks by random members which wasn't powerful but with the huge number of them they broke his defence completely.

"Smoke crush" fists made out of smoke started punching natsu giving him some bruises which heal almost instantly

"Vampire magic – holy locket first seal release" (I know he has no locket right now I will explain at the end) Natsu's hair gained a silver streak on his fringe "Vampire magic – blood lock" suddenly some of the random members were caught in a blood red sphere

"Let them go now" Makarov shouted making a ball of light between his hands

"I would advise you to stop, I don't even need to move a muscle to kill them" natsu gave a smug smile as Makarov let the light disappear "Vampire magic – pulse" he sent the magic at Makarov who showed no signs of defending then was hit direct on. "HAHAHA" natsu gave a crazy laugh as the almighty Makarov Drayer was down "You really are a fool old man, now you are gone no one here is a threat to me so, vampire magic – blood coffin" the members caught in the blood lock were instantly crushed to liquid and dust.

"NOOOO" natsu turned around in time to back off enough to prevent the sword aiming for his neck decapitating his head but still got a deep cut on his neck, luckily he was a vampire because a normal human would have died instantly or in a minute or two after.

"Why hello my beautiful red head beauty, how is life treating you these days" natsu asked with a grin, he then whispered "Vampire magic – ghoul awakening"

"Erza you are in no condition to fight, stay inside" a member shouted

"No you stay inside this is between me and him, only I can beat him" she gave them a glare which sent them running inside the guild

Natsu cracked his neck as it finally healed "Well I guess I am going to be heading off now, don't worry though we will meet again only in different _circumstances_"

"Light arrow" thinking he had finished of the old man he ignored Makarov which proved to be a vital mistake as it pierced his shoulder "Wait there, you will not leave after killing some of my family" he tried to punch natsu with his titan fist but natsu dodged easily.

"To slow old man" natsu went passive 'his attack is a fucking holy light based attack meaning this wound in my shoulder can't heal right now, such an annoying weakness' natsu then disappeared without a trace.

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow please. Now for the locket answer: the locket will have connected to natsu's magic container when he wore the locket and now that it is gone it remains connected to him. I will answer any of your questions and will give a mention to anyone who can guess the three people from the poll in order.**

**Drag out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghoul's fire**

**Thank you for all the support, please enjoy the chapter.**

(Before attack on fairy tail)

"My, my it looks like some pests have come to stop us, deal with them crush them like the bugs they are" Brain stated as the guild alliance turned from the destroyed magic bomber Christina to oracion seis.

"I can hear them tremble" Cobra petted the snake around him on its head. "And I can see the blue and blonde haired girls shaking"

Gray scowled "Do they think so little of us that they just reveal themselves" gray put his hands together ready to make magic. "Just because flame brain is weak and an idiot doesn't mean we all are"

"Yeah right popsicle, you are just jealous I can beat them all by myself" Tsukune laughed

"Idiots like always, even during a battle that will cause your deaths" the alliance turned around to see Natsu giving a smug smile at them, he walked forward slowly.

"Lord 'Alucard', what are you doing here" Brain asked while all of oracion seis went on one knee

"Well I..." he started

Tsukune ran at him shouting "you bastard I will kill you for what you did to Erza" he ignited his fists in flames as Tsukune was going for the punch Natsu never moved an inch surprising everyone as when the punch connected Tsukune went right through him "What"

"This is only a projection idiot" Natsu smirked "and what did I do to Erza again? Hm... ah yes the red head, are you mad because I took all her innocence and broke it, because she is begging to have more but she can't tell you or is it you wanted her for yourself." Tsukune tried to punch him again but got the same result as the first time; Natsu walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"If you dare touch her again, I will kill you" Tsukune frowned

"Oh trying to act tough are you but it means nothing if you can't follow through with it after all you light guilds can't kill can you" Natsu gave a chuckle "and one more thing I am right in front of fairy tail just a few steps away" Tsukune froze on the spot while the others couldn't hear

Breaking out of his shocked stated Tsukune replied "The rest of fairy tail will protect her and you can't beat fairy tail"

"I can't wait to find out if your puny guild can match me"

Lucy was now practically in a puddle of her own sweat just by looking at Natsu 'please don't notice me, please leave me, what is he going to do to me', while everyone else was in shock at the man, they had heard of Erza's breakdown but to see the man himself was scary. Wendy was the only one who never changed to shock as she was too young to know what they are talking about and to know who Erza was. Wendy was surprised however to see Natsu give the smallest bit of regret in his answers, she blinked a few times to see if she was right but Natsu had stopped talking to them about the red head.

"So brain where were we?" Natsu asked walking past the alliance

"You were telling us why you had made your appearance" Brain spoke

"You can stop bowing now, the rest of you fight" everyone got up except midnight who was still sleeping "now the reason I am here is of vital importance" Natsu spoke quietly to brain for a while getting a few reactions from the older man

"Lady Gyokuro wants us to do that, is she serious, what are the chances we can do that?" Brain asked "Is she trying to get rid of us?"

"No she is not, you and your guild are quite valuable to us so I see no reason to get rid of you but your guild is small, too small, I would suggest getting more members before she decides to get rid of you however but it is not my judgement"

"I am pretty sure she would do anything you asked though, so it kind of is your decision" Natsu gave Brain a look that said 'you got me there'. Both of them turned to watch the fight they saw Tsukune and gray on the ground because of racer, Lucy getting beat up by Angel's spirit, Mira bitten by cobra's poison snake, Ren Hibiki and Eve on the ground probably by racer, Lyon and Sherry caught in a liquid ground caused by hot eye and finally Wendy, Charles and Happy hiding behind a rock. "Well I will see you later my lord, you will have nothing left to see when I am finished with them"

"Seriously Brain you are too uptight, I think you should go back to being Zero, he is a lot of fun when he tries to destroy everything" Natsu's projection disappeared.

Brain shook his head then raised his staff and dark green magic swirled out of it, the rest of oracion seis went to brain's side knowing what is going to happen but Brain stopped confusing them. "Hey brain what is wrong"

"Wendy, the sky maiden has came here" Brain laughed crazily "thank my luck, you will be mine Wendy"

"I won't let you touch her" gray shouted "Ice make – lance"

"Racer, take care of them" brain stated as his staff glowed green then a green hand shot out of the staff grabbing Wendy.

"Yes brain but these guys are so slow" Racer kicked gray in the chest which made him miss with his lance

"WENDY" everyone in the alliance shouted but couldn't do anything to stop Brain, the hand pulled Wendy into the staff.

"Time to finish this little squabble" Brain raised his staff up again "dark rombo" magic beams fired into the air then landed on the alliance "Hm it seems their help has arrived and a wizard saint no less".

(Elsewhere)

Natsu currently was holding Gyokuro's hand but not in a gentle way, they were actually in an arm wrestle position but have not started. "So if I win we get to fuck each other crazy and if you win you get to suck my blood for as long as I can live after and you get to punish me for fucking the red head instead of you"

"Correct let's get started" Gyokuro said seriously

"Hold on a second, this is really not fair, I'm injured can we do this later" Natsu pleaded

"3... 2... 1..." Natsu gulped as the ref of the match counted down, they both tensed "GO" the ref shouted jumping back to the rest of the members who were watching while betting for the winner. A purple aura came of Gyokuro and a dark red came off Natsu as they tried pushing each other's hand to the floor. Cracks appeared where their elbows were, both of them let out a growl of dominance as their hands never seemed to move. It wasn't until Natsu saw her grin that Natsu's hand seemed to be losing slowly.

'This injury is getting unbearable, my arm is getting weaker and weaker the longer we go on, I refuse to lose and let her win' suddenly Gyokuro pushed Natsu's hand dangerously close to the ground, Gyokuro gave a victory smile as his hand was about to go down but Natsu chuckled and pushed her hand all the way back to the floor. Everyone blinked and threw pieces of paper to the floor probably losing the bet and left moneyless except Moka who cheered.

"I won, I won" she ran around in a circle "Natsu I won so take me in your arms and go to the bedroom"

"Moka you never won... that" Natsu replied

Gyokuro laughed "Do you really think you are big enough or old enough to satisfy him" she was about to reply but Gyokuro continued "and you don't have these yet do you" she said playing with her breasts "So don't get a head of yourself girl"

"I do have those; I am a bloody C cup" Moka lifted her breasts "yours are not that much bigger" (I have made Moka two years older so it won't be strange when Moka x Natsu, just a year younger than Natsu now)

She laughed in response "that's funny your C cup is nowhere near the size of my H cup" making Moka go pale in shock "surprised are you, well I am sorry unlike you who uses a support bra to make yourself look bigger, I don't need one because they are already so big" she gave a mocking look as she went to Moka and pressed her breasts against Moka's who then pressed back

"You're lying, no way you're that big" Moka shouted

"I'm not, you can check if you want" Gyokuro spoke confidently making Moka hesitate

"You know, you guys are killing me right now" both of them looked over to Natsu then looked down to see his member about to destroy his clothes trying to get out.

"I challenge you in who can dominate Natsu first" Moka pointed at him

"Fine once the door is locked, the match will begin five seconds after that" they walked to the door as a magic circle appeared on the door "Ready" Moka nodded as they got into sprinting positions towards Natsu who's clothes had vanished and he was lying on the ground.

"How did he..." Moka started but saw Gyokuro completely naked as well "What"

"4... 5 GO" Gyokuro shouted while running as Moka was currently trying to take her clothes off while shouting it wasn't fair. "All is fair in a match" Gyokuro shouted back as she dived on Natsu, her breasts landing on his member then sliding all the way up to his chest. She grabbed his member with her hand then slammed her pussy on it making them both moan. "Come on Natsu give me all of it" she slammed her hands on his chest not letting him move and moved her hips very roughly and fast which would have destroyed any normal man and funnily it was her most gentle part.

"Get off him it is my turn" Moka said now completely naked

"Why should I, me and Natsu are enjoying this, look at his face" Moka looked down at Natsu to see him look like he is in a really good dream.

"Fine I will go here then" Moka replied opening his mouth then lowered he hips into it "It isn't as enjoyable as I w..." Moka moaned loudly as she was assaulted by his tongue. "Natsu if you keep doing that, I am g-going to... ahh" she shook as she had her orgasm.

"You are meant to dominate him not the other way around idiot" Gyokuro started going faster and faster until she was going about five times as fast "No one except me has dominated him before, everyone else he dominated just like he is dominating you right now"

"S-shut up" Moka spoke between moans

"I will show you how it is done" Gyokuro pushed her off "as you know guys are suckers for breasts so..." she grabbed his head and pushed him between her assets "Then you move as rough and as fast as you can then he will be at your mercy"

Moka looked to the side "You win" she muttered "but can you teach me"

"Fine... we will teach you isn't that right you two, have a nice view" Gyokuro looked over to the shadows in the room but never stopped moving.

Akua and Kahlua walked out also naked "It's ok not to know your first time we will walk you through it"

"Just give me a second and..." she gave a big thrust and stopped moving "now be careful Moka he cums a lot" Gyokuro got off him and saw Natsu's hair silver and his eyes blood red with slit pupils.

"Now Moka you have to be careful when this Natsu is around and out of control" Kahlua stated in her rare serious moments "You need to show you are the dominant one or you are equal because if you don't he will not stop until something bad will happen, so good luck" she finished in a cheery tone pushing Moka on top of him.

She looked in his eyes to see him have a devilish glint, when she never made a move Natsu flipped her around but got forced back on his back by the other three. "Be a good boy Natsu, Moka make yourself comfortable and we can begin"

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow. Yes I did a cliff hanger during a lemon not something you see every day is it. I thank you for any support, feel free to ask questions.**

**Drag out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ghoul's fire**

**Hello everyone welcome back to the next chapter, to answers questions from last time. Moka is younger right now than in canon but not by much so her breast size is a bit smaller, for now. Yes Gyokuro was pregnant, she said it in past tense because she already had the kid and just before it there was a time skip of a year but I won't add the kid in until later just because... my rules.**

**Lemon continued**

Moka adjusted herself on Natsu as he was held down by Gyokuro, Akua and Kahlua "I'm ready so how do I do it properly"

"Just move your hips, go as fast as you want you will know what feels right" Akua replied Moka nodded and moved her hips slowly while getting faster

Natsu looked at the three holding him down were distracted by making sure Moka was doing it right "You will all belong to me" he whispered as he forced himself up freeing him in the process. "Trying to tame me, nice try but it will take more than that"

He felt two of them holding his arms from behind "Be a good boy it's her first time" Akua said holding his left arm "be gentle"

Natsu gave a short laugh "all the more reason to show who is in command here and it seems all of you have forgotten, tsk Time to teach you again" his hands slid down to Akua's and Gyokuro's pussy and started to finger them making both moan and let go in surprise.

"Natsu please calm down and please be gentle, I know you are in charge but um... could you go easy on me just this once" Moka pleaded while giving him a cute face

Natsu sighed while stopping completely "go easy on you?" he closed his eyes as he thought "I will go easy on you for a few conditions such as also letting me suck your blood, never complaining when I want to do you again that's all oh and I'm always in control" he smirked making eye contact

"Err I am not sure if I should or... not" Moka wanted to ask the others first but she ended up captivated by his eyes and her voice had stopped "I... I... no Deal" Natsu's smirk vanished as he now bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes

"You refused" Natsu started laughing to himself "a big mistake I was going to go easy on you for everything but now I will just force you" he forced Moka on her back by going forward while dragging Akua and Gyokuro with him.

"You can't do all of us at once, you will be the one who is going to be dominated" Gyokuro smirked "and Kahlua stop standing there and help us restrain him"

"Sorry I kind of made a deal before hand so I will help him when he needs help" Kahlua replied shocking all of them

"You are such a good girl Kahlua I will have to reward you later" he dug his hands into Akua and Gyokuro making their juices cover his hand "My, my if you two don't stop squeezing my hand I think I am going to get stuck in there"

"Moka" Akua shouted dramatically

"Help us" Gyokuro also shouted dramatically

"What can I do?"

"Stay still and enjoy" Natsu moved his hips more forcefully than Moka had done making her gasp "Kahlua come over here and sit on my shoulders"

Kahlua looked a bit confused "Do you want me to just sit here?"

He gave her a blank look "And how do you think my mouth will stretch that far" she took a few seconds to think about it before realising what he meant and carefully walked over the three on the ground "I'm waiting to taste you Kahlua" Natsu licked his lips as Kahlua sat on his shoulders.

"Dig in my little Natsu" she pushed his head to her pussy as he assaulted her with his tongue.

(4 hours later)

Currently all 5 of them were panting and struggling to get up, how they managed to go on for that long is a mystery however all of them were about to collapse. "You give up yet" Natsu asked looking the most tired

"Never" Akua dived on him pressing her breasts against his face "Ahhh" she squirmed as Natsu's tongue swirled around her nipple and bit on her hardened nipple

"Oh fuck" Natsu moaned as Kahlua, Moka and Gyokuro trapped his dick between their breasts

"Give up or else" Moka demanded "because you are going to lose"

"Never, I will be th..." Natsu started before they crushed his member with their breasts "I was joking, I give I give" his body collapsed and spasmed as he went into unconsciousness.

"Oh crap we killed him, we killed him" Moka and Kahlua panicked

"He is just knocked out idiots" Akua pointed out as she shook her head "come on Kahlua we have to check on oracion seis"

"I don't wanna I want to play" Kahlua huffed while doing a child's temper tantrum

Akua rubbed her eyes in annoyance "I can go instead big sis" Moka pleaded "I want to see what your kind of mission is"

"Fine, I suppose you have gotten stronger in case anything happens" Moka started jumping around and ran to the door but Akua grabbed her "I think it would be better if you had some clothes on first" Moka eeked

(With guild alliance)

Tsukune and cobra were seen fighting in the skies with Tsukune throwing flame after flame at cobra, who easily dodged them all with his eyes closed "How is he dodging all of the attacks"

"I told you I can hear your thoughts" cobra grinned opening his eyes to get a punch in the face "How did he?" Tsukune kept punching him "I can't hear him it's like he turned off his brain" cobra caught Tsukune's fist "It seems my parlour trick won't cut it" his arms turned into dark red claws with scales

"Ahh what the hell" Tsukune grabbed his hand, he looked at cobra with surprise "Are you-"

Happy cut him off "This guy is a dragon slayer"

"Yeah I am and I am much better than you weak first generation dragon slayers" cobra spoke arrogantly "I am a second generation dragon slayer"

"Second generation? What the hell does that mean?" Tsukune shouted back

"Hm first generations are trained by a dragon to learn their magic but second generations have implanted lacrima in them letting them use the magic as well but are far more powerful" cobra taunted

"Big talk coming from a fake dragon slayer" Tsukune ignited his fists "if I can beat Laxus and his fake slayer magic I can beat you"

"Bring it"

(Fight continues the same as canon)

Tsukune was now on the ground suffering from poison and motion sickness "Happy you ok buddy" he asked worried about his blue cat friend since he got hit by the poison as well

"A-Aye sir" happy replied with one eye open

"Heh we showed him happy, I can't wait to rub it in gray's face" Tsukune smiled cheekily

"You don't think you are celebrating too soon" cobra stood over Tsukune's unmoving body he raised his claw "It's time to kill a first generation dragon slayer"

"Um hey claw man" cobra looked behind him to see Moka with a nervous expression which was strange due to her personality

Cobra frowned "another weak person from the light guild has come to stop me" he blinked a few times "oh you are on our side I have not seen you before" he said as he heard her thoughts

Tsukune mentally shook his head "There is no way that innocent looking girl is on your side you fucker"

"I am not with you light guilds, I'm with big brother na- lord 'Alucard'" Moka grinned "But I am not with this guy either"

All their eyes widened as Moka's hand was in cobra's back "W-what are y-you doing, what is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing personal but this is my mission" she took her hand out from his back pulling a dark red lacrima making his claws return to hands "Simply if you won without difficulty you would still be alive and a dragon slayer but if you lost like you did I would take your lacrima so you might live and would not be a dragon slayer"

"Don't worry if you live and can still fight Alucard will have some use for you" Moka reassured

"Why would I do that after he betrayed me?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter after all that is what pawns are" Moka stated as cobra laughed

"So I was a pawn as I expected but what does that make you think about it, aren't you a pawn as well" with that cobra collapsed next to Tsukune

"Why" Tsukune managed to get up "Wasn't he an ally do all you dark guilds easily betray their own so heartlessly" he shouted but Moka ignored him and walked away carrying the lacrima

"You should worry about yourself first" Moka looked back "isn't that right Brain"

The older man was smirking "That's right since my dragon slayer is gone I will need a replacement and what is better a fake or a real one, the real one and with the power of nirvana I will have what I desire" he picked up Tsukune by his muffler.

(Elsewhere)

Natsu was walking at a slow pace like he had been kicked in the balls although he was a bit confused of how this happened, how does too much pleasure bring you pain. He walked down multiple stairs until he was met with a sight that made him give a look of madness "all the plans are nearly complete, I'm so close, with this everything people know will be at an end the age of the night will be upon them" he turned back to the stairs but before he went up he muttered "May the darkness of the night guide me"

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but at least it is not too short I hope. Oh and can someone give me an example of what Moka should wear I couldn't find anything good for her to wear.**

**Drag out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ghouls Fire**

**Sorry for being late everyone but I am here now.**

**Zechs-DxD: thank you for giving me on what Moka will wear but for the magic, I am not that familiar with it so sorry I can't write it. For everyone else Moka will be wearing Bayonetta's outfit from Bayonetta**

**Now I suppose I can give you the results for the lucky 3 joining the parade.**

**1\. Ultear**

**2\. Kagura**

**3\. ****Meredy **

Akua was calmly walking through the ancient moving city. "What to do? What to do?" she spoke to herself not particularly interested on the sights the city offered if there were any. "I could start a fight but it would be kind of boring with all these weaklings... hm speaking of which isn't that" Akua closed her eyes in thought. "Fairy tail and um..." she put a finger to her chin "Jura, a wizard saint".

"Resisting is futile" Jura spoke blocking an attack from brain

"Is it really, I am on a whole different level than you" brain teleported around the area and stopped behind Jura. "Dark capriccio" a green beam with red swirling around it came out of brain's staff heading towards Jura.

Jura just flicked his fingers making the rock beside him twisted around and block the beam. "I told you resistance is futile"

"Oh is it? Dark capriccio is able to pierce through any defence; it will destroy that rock like paper" brain gloated as dark capriccio broke Jura's rock defence.

"Wow I'm not sure what was more impressive, brain breaking Jura's defence or Jura dodging that attack" gray stated with his mouth hanging open.

"Both of them are pathetic but compared to you I guess they look strong as you are so pitifully weak" Akua made her presence known getting the attention of everyone nearby. "Seriously though I was so bored watching that"

Brain's eyes widened "what are you doing here?" he was met with silence "well not to offend you or anything my lady but..."

"Oi a little help here it's still moving" Tsukune shouted nearly puking "stop it"

Akua laughed madly "as much as I like acting, it is time to kill you all"

"Ice make lance" gray reacted quickly made lances which hit Akua and went right through her. "Crap did I kill her?"

"Oh you would love to do that wouldn't you; sorry to say I am stronger than all of you put together". Akua raised her arm "Dimensional blade". Her arm was then covered in a strange glow "Die" she brought her arm down sending a slicing wave breaking all the ice and rock walls. Luckily for everyone else they managed to get out of the way but still got hurt by the rubble.

"What how did gray's ice not work, it clearly hit her didn't it" Lucy panicked

Jura stood before Akua "brain called you 'my lady' so I am guessing you are really the one in charge." Akua smiled innocently not giving him an answer "Answer me you cannot win this fight"

"Well no I am but I'm not as well, I am not part of oracion seis but still in charge" Akua stared coldly "I am the leading division commander and 'lord Alucard's' future wife" she ended with a small blush

"Ha ha you scum are screwed, you will be tortured and be begging to death, my lady is unstoppable, even lord Alucard struggles beating her so you have no chance what so ever" brain rambled on.

"You are with that bastard, don't you know what he has done" gray shouted at her.

"Yeah and I have been cheering him on all the way" Akua shook her head. "You guys without the courage to reach for the power of death can never understand" gray ran past Jura and punched Akua with an ice Encased. His eyes widened when he went right through her "I guess you didn't learn from the last time you attacked with those spears". Akua span round and stabbed gray in his side with her hand breaking his bottom ribs.

"Gray!" everyone shouted while rushing towards him even Tsukune ignored his motion sickness and the poison going through his veins. However before they reached him Akua stomped on his stomach destroying the ground in a three meter radius be destroyed. Gray coughed up blood and the wound in his side made a blood river, he then fell unconscious due to the pain and blood loss.

"You bitch" Tsukune charged at her covered in fire "I will kill you" he did the same as gray and went through her but he learned from gray's mistake, managing to dodge her and tried again. A big mistake as Akua swiped her hand to the side which destroyed as the buildings around them, fortunately for Tsukune he managed just to get a deep gash in his right arm instead of getting it chopped off.

"Lucy look after gray" Jura ordered which she nodded taking gray away from the fight "I will take care of brain, Tsukune can I trust you to take care of that woman"

"Yeah, fire dragon's roar" Tsukune's roar destroying the remaining street of the ancient city. Tsukune then screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

Akua gave a tsk "you fought me even though you were so close to deaths door, a foolish mistake when even if the situation was reversed I could still easily beat you". Tsukune struggled to get up but Akua hitting him on his legs made it impossible "hm it seems I got involved too much in this fight" she turned to brain "you know the plan". With those words she disappeared.

(Elsewhere)

Natsu was calmly walking through a forest while heading towards a landed airship. "Hey you stop right there" a man by the sounds of it came down from the airship. The man wore a purple cloak with a hood and mask; he held a ridiculously looking hammer. "Turn around or you are dead" he demanded but Natsu kept on walking "I warned you, let's get him" multiple other people wearing the same except a few who wore a pink cloak instead of a purple on.

"I came here for Hades not insects, get out of my way" they ignored him and kept charging. "They are less intelligent than insects, my mistake" all the attackers suddenly got slashes all over their bodies and fell over dead leaving a wonderful sight for Natsu. He then proceeded to climb the stairs of the airship "sup where is Hades?" he asked a pink cloak wearing one who had her attention on something else.

The mask figure jumped "Who are you?"

"Lord Alucard now where is the old bastard" Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder "if you are a good girl I might give you a prize"

"M-my lord I believe h-he is drinking at the m-moment" she replied shaking

Natsu patted her on the head. "That's my girl but I'm not giving you a prize yet... well actually ok I'll give you a prize" he took off her mask making the hood fall and gave her a quick peck on the lips making her blush like a tomato. "I will see you later little devil"

Natsu then casually strolled to the master's quarters and knocked on the door then let himself in. Hades looked up to see Natsu and put his drink down on the table "hello lord Alucard care for a drink". Hades gestured for Natsu to sit down but he refused by shaking his head.

"After we may drink after but first on to business" Natsu turned to the door

"Of course" Hades stood up dusting himself off "I am assuming you are also her to see how the seven sins of purgatory have developed"

Natsu nodded "indeed I can sense none of them are on missions at the moment but there is a new one, did you replace someone".

"Ah yes I did, I nearly forgotten about her but to be honest, she was a waste of space, a weak thing" Hades rubbed his beard. "You there contact the seven sins of purgatory"

"Y-yes sir" the man ran off to fulfil his orders.

After about ten minutes of waiting all seven of them had finally arrived. Asuma with his arms crossed, Rustyrose in a strange pose, Ultear standing in a respectful way, meredy trying to copy Ultear, Kain was playing with his doll in one hand, zoaldy adjusting his sunglasses and Zancrow slouching trying not to fall asleep.

"I am glad you could join us, now- "Natsu started before he was interrupted by a now awake Zancrow.

"Hold up, who the hell are you posh bastard" Zancrow insulted but Natsu remained calm irritating him "What's wrong too scared to stand up for yourself"

"Are you an idiot Zancrow?" Asuma pinched the bridge of his nose "have you seriously forgotten in a year or so that he is Lord Alucard".

Zancrow charged at Natsu "yeah right this guy looks so weak, not to mention lord Alucard can't beat me either" Zancrow let out a barrage of fire fists and kicks. "How do you like... no way"

Natsu was still calmly standing there and wiped a small amount of blood from the corner of his lips. "A valiant effort but I was hoping you could do a bit more than this" he flicked Zancrow's forehead. "Now what was I saying" Zancrow then collapsed "ah yes I was going to take two of you with me to my guild but you would leave this guild"

Natsu rubbed his chin "I need one power house and one stealth I will need to test you however it seems Zancrow fails both". Natsu pointed to one side "everyone who can be stealthy goes to that side" Asuma, Meredy, Ultear walked over to where he was pointing. "Now who is the strongest out of all of you?" Ultear stepped forward while some agreed and others mumbled about it being not fair. Natsu sighed "Now Asuma, Meredy which one of you is a better assassin"

Both looked at each other before Asuma spoke up "Meredy you are better at assassination than I am"

"And it is decided you two will come with me, I will give you an hour to get ready, if not you will be my food" Natsu closed his eyes "you all can go now – and someone take Zancrow with you"

"Lord Alucard may I talk with you" Ultear asked Natsu nodded following her to her room "I don't know what you are really after but if you try to hurt Meredy I will kill you"

"I am not that cruel to hurt a little girl" Natsu spoke to her relief "but you have been a bad girl standing up to me, I will have to teach you a lesson". Ultear shivered at the amount of lust he spoke with, Natsu appeared behind her with his hands invading her clothes. "We have some free time don't we little Ultear"

**Chapter end**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Well everyone I have no questions for future chapters yet but it was brought to my attention that I should have a beta, so if you want to it's your choice. **

**Drag out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ghoul's Fire**

Natsu started kissing Ultear's neck "Piss off" Ultear hissed pushing him away from her and removing his hands from her body. "Don't touch me you bastard" she covered her body with her arms. Laughing Natsu walked closer to her before she summoned a light bluish green orb "touch me again and I will kill you".

"Oh feisty, feisty" Natsu showed his fangs "you interesting but you're not thinking logically are you by threatening me". Natsu clicked his fingers "feel free to shout scream or whatever no one will hear you".

"I don't think it is wise threatening me either, I am the strongest of the seven sins of purgatory of the strongest guild" more orbs appeared.

"Yeah you are not very logical, maybe due to your anger but it matters very little" Natsu rubbed his head. "All this talking has made me hungry" Natsu pinned Ultear down before she could blink. "Thanks for the meal" he bite into her, after a minute had passed Natsu took his fangs out of her then licked the wound shut.

"Y-you bit me, why" Ultear asked "I thought you only did that with certain people"

Natsu released her "I suppose that is kind of true but I won't go into details however I did find why you were so aggressive to me" he sighed. "It's your time of the month and parental protection also you are a virgin"

Ultear stood up in rage and embarrassment "that is it I will kill you". The orbs surrounded Natsu "flash forward" the orbs all attacked him at once but missed as he vanished.

"Sorry for not considering your feelings" Natsu hugged her softly and kissed her forehead. Ultear struggled to get free for a bit before giving up and hugging him back. **'TAKE HER, RIP OFF HER CLOTHES, FUCK HER CRAZY, COVER HER IN CUM, BREAK HER, DOMINATE HER' **Natsu struggled to keep his vampire instinct at bay. "Ok I will go now, just remember your place in future" he broke the hug and reached for the door but Ultear stopped him by hugging from behind.

"I'm sorry I got angry like that" Ultear spoke in a light tone but was surprised when Natsu hit himself in the head.

"Ultear stop touching me" Natsu pleaded as his vampire instinct seemed to get stronger with Ultear hugging tightly pressing her mounds on his back.

He felt her shake her head no "You got to touch me, we need to get even" rubbing her hands on his chest.

'Crap I forgot that if I bite someone, the said person gets horny and my vampire instinct gets harder to control' taking her hands off him he turned to face her. "**If you continue I will lose control"** his eyes glowed with lust.

"Is that a threat or a challenge" Ultear smirked "Can't you handle looking at a sexy woman" she bent over to pick up her orb. Natsu's eye twitched as he stared at her ass and her smirk. "What is wrong you are now quiet" Natsu stood behind her his eyes dulled staring intensely into her eyes. "Alucard are you..."

Natsu smacked her ass hard enough she went flying onto the bed **"the other me warned you about losing control"**. He laughed crazily "**I am not as nice and I will make you beg to my heart's content".** He clicked his fingers but nothing seemed to change **"I have transported us to a special place, I think will interest you Ultear, time has been stopped here"**.

"Time arc flash forward" Ultear shouted for nothing to happen "wait you froze time so I couldn't attack you"

**"That and I want no interruptions**" he started taking off his clothes making Ultear blush at his naked body. Natsu's hand reached out to unzip her outfit but she hit his hand away **"hm too embarrassing to be naked in front of me, luckily I can still fuck you with or without clothes".**

"Stay away from me pervert" she kicked him in the face but he just yawned not caring.

**"I like you naked instead with clothes so I will be taking them off now"** he started to unzip her clothes and she couldn't stop him due to his vampire strength. Once he stopped unzipping, in a flash he ripped her from her clothes. He crawled on top off her, teasing her by rubbing his body against her gently "**you know Ultear if you surrender to me, I will be nice to you and ask you which way you want to do it".**

Ultear blinked "do I even have a choice in the matter"

**"Yeah surrender to me or don't but in the end both end with me fucking you"** he caressed her cheek and gave her a smile rarely seen by this Natsu.

Ultear looked at her position in thought 'he is right and I don't stand a chance against him even with magic'. "Just be gentle with me, I haven't done this before" she tried to stop the eye contact but got memorised by his eyes. "I surrender completely to you"

**'Wow that is the first time someone surrendered to me... wait a second that smell'** Natsu closed his eyes in thought. **' she was waiting for this, her hormone levels are about three times as large as mine and with the extra hormones I put into her, playing hard to get, a cheeky but sexy bitch'**. Natsu gave her a peck on the lips **"I am not the most gentle person; tell me if I am too rough".** Natsu did a slow thrust into her to let her adjust **"are you ready?"**

"Yeah I am ready" Natsu moved his hips slowly as Ultear wrapped her legs around him "faster" she stated.

**"I thought you wanted it gently"**

Ultear wrapped her arms around his neck "I thought I chose how to do it so stop asking questions and go faster". Natsu rolled his eyes and went faster, Ultear just kept on saying "faster" or "rougher". "Come on Alucard you can do better than this" Ultear called out while Natsu was covered in sweat.

**'I have been going at it with all I got, what is she**' he thought a bit scared '**how the hell is a virgin like this'**. **'Crap I need to rest'** he started to suck her nipples.

Ultear looked slightly amused as she looked at the small nearly unnoticeable bracelet she had on with a bit of her hair attached. 'I will be the one to break you Alucard and you will be all mine' she grinned at the bracelet. 'Like Kain's doll I can control people with this bracelet except only for pleasure and pain, Alucard you will be mine through pleasure' Ultear smirked taking a hair that had fallen off. She threw him off her and straddled him "Let me show you how it is done Alucard" replacing her hair with his, she moved her hips fast while increasing his pleasure.

**"U-Ultear**" Natsu mumbled out as she got faster and faster with her breasts bouncing around **"I can't hold on any longer".** He released his load inside her but she didn't stop, she got rougher or so he thought. In actuality she was still increasing his pleasure, now it was over ten times the normal 'hm it seems I will have to take drastic measures, I will turn this to the maximum'. She looked at her bracelet 'maximum 100000! That would destroy him maybe I should...'

**"Ah ha"** Natsu exclaimed pushing Ultear off him**" so that is how you were so good"** holding up her bracelet.

"No I was just um... that's just jewellery" Ultear lied badly. Pulling out one off her hairs natsu put it on the bracelet "no don't" Ultear shouted before she started holding herself.

Natsu looked at the bracelet **"I have put your pleasure to the max... amazing the air is making you cum"**. He let out a evil smile before grabbing her breasts making her scream in pleasure and cum multiple times at once. **"So you were going to use that against me, too bad the only one who can destroy me is me"** he laughed mentally putting his own hair with hers so they were both feeling the same pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Ultear asked while her face was pale hoping her thoughts weren't true. Natsu just sniggered "You're going to fuck me like that aren't you" he just nodded.

**"I am like this because I am crazy**" grabbing her waist despite her begging of him not to he thrust into her. Screams of pleasure came from the first second; funny enough Natsu's was several times in a higher pitch. This continued on for 15 minutes until they collapsed unable to move while the pleasure still continued with their bodies touching each other.

(With rest of Grimoire Heart)

After Natsu had put the pleasure to the max, his magic failed allowing him and Ultear to be heard through the ship as the metal rebounded the noise. The normal calm and calculating Hades was blushing and giggling to himself like a perv. Some members ignored it not caring or not understanding like Meredy who wanted to know what they were doing. "Guess I was wrong about him, to actually get into Ultear's heart and bed and make her scream like that, he really is a true man then" Zancrow spoke while a sneeze was heard from the distance.

"Who said they were in a bed Zancrow, by the noise I think the bed broke" Asuma spoke cross armed.

"You are a closet pervert aren't you or at least something along those lines" Zancrow placed a hand on his shoulder. Asuma ignored him but Zancrow continued "you love fighting strong women don't you so you can accidentally rip off their clothes and touch them in places, oh and..."

"Zancrow your dead" Asuma chased him while Zancrow just played and danced around the enraged man.

A while later usual Natsu came into the room tidying his hair with his hand, "what are you all staring at?" Nobody answered him, they just stood there about to burst of laughing "Seriously what is it?" silence "Oh I see, the silence magic undone itself didn't it" everyone nodded. Natsu pinched his nose "How much did you hear".

"I think about 20 minutes" Bluenote stated "but how long were you actually doing it for, you said you were leaving about two hours ago"

Natsu walked over to a wall and slammed his head repeatedly 'So my powers fail when I have pleasure, just brilliant'

Another while later Ultear walked in trying to hide her limp but everyone could see it as clear as day "Have a fun _chat_ with _your_ lord Alucard did you Ultear" Hades spoke surprising everyone with a troll face.

Steam rose from her head as she turned into a tomato look alike "I-I... h-h-how d-did y-you"

"We heard you screaming in pleasure" Zancrow smirked while showing some body movements to show his point.

"Maguilty rays" Meredy sent swords at Natsu "you hurt my Ultear, I can see she is limping" Natsu never moved as orbs blocked all attacks. "Ultear what are you doing, why are you protecting him even though he hurt you" Meredy looked down fist clenched.

"Meredy I never thought I would have to do this so soon but it is time Meredy that you got the talk" thunder sounded to make Ultear seem more dramatic. Meredy looked confused and was about to ask but Natsu interrupted her.

"You can do that later, have you got everything to go" they both held storage lacrima "good now we can get going" he picked up meredy with one hand and threw her onto his back "Hold on". Natsu then lifted Ultear up bridal style and gave her a kiss.

A blushing Ultear started hitting him lightly "Don't do that in public idiot Alucard"

"This isn't really public but oh well, time to go" they disappeared into a swarm of bats and headed towards the parades main guild building.

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow. Well you got what you wanted everyone Natsu and Ultear, hopefully people agree with me Meredy is too young at the moment. Next time the true plans will now commence.**

**Drag out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ghoul's fire**

**Thank you for all your support everyone**

**Sneak13579: I have a plan for something similar, Erza will not even know that she is helping him**

Natsu, Ultear and Meredy arrived at the headquarters of the Parade "Lord Alucard" Jose kneeled in front of Natsu. "The preparations are complete, will you need anything else my lord"

"I will need you to gather my group in two hours" Jose nodded leaving the three of them alone. "Ok follow me you two" Natsu led the way through the headquarters. Going down a set of stairs they made it to a strange looking laboratory.

"This place looks so cool but what is it?" Meredy looked around the room.

Natsu chuckled "I call it the core, but I am not here giving you a tour of the place".

Ultear crossed her arms under her bust "so what is the reason we are here for?" she looked at him dead in the eye "you wouldn't have brought us here for no reason".

"Yes I have my reasons" he made some motions with his hand "take off your clothes and step in one of those". Natsu pointed towards a glass cylinder both of the girls blinked before Meredy jumped back red faced and stuttering.

"We would never do something like that you pervert" Meredy shouted. She looked at Ultear for support but paled as Ultear was completely naked, folding her clothes neatly in a corner. "What are you doing?"

"Tidying up my clothes, come on take your clothes off too" Ultear responded. "So Natsu why do you need us naked, I mean if you want to play with yourself I can get you a picture of me".

Natsu smirked as Ultear touched herself very subtly "no sadly but you are here to properly join this guild". "You see humans cannot join this guild so I will change you from humans to monsters". Seeing Meredy looking a small bit frightened he patted her on the head. "Don't worry, nothing to be scared about you have seen people in this guild, monsters are not that much different looking than humans".

"So in there you will turn us into monsters" Ultear inspected the cylinder "does everyone have to do this?"

"Not everyone, only people like you who have caught my eye may use this method". Natsu looked at them seriously "Meredy I have to tell you since you are not finished growing, becoming a monster will have a few effects". He scratched his head "you see the average human puberty is about 12 but for monsters it is about 7 or 8 so".

Meredy blinked "So I will just grow up faster, that's all?"

"Up to your prime yes and you will become ageless" Meredy looked at him confused. "You will stay young forever and will live forever".

"Hurry up then I have been waiting forever" Ultear was tapping her foot in impatience. Natsu sighed he blinked and Meredy was gone and in the glass cylinder next to Ultear with her clothes on the floor in front of her.

'Note to self: never make Ultear wait or have a brilliant excuse... actually just never make Ultear wait'. Natsu came out of his thoughts "I want you to just relax ok" both nodded. A weird liquid came from the ground until both of the girls were completely submerged then snake like creatures bit into them. 'They should be ready in about an hour; suppose I better tell Gyokuro I am here'.

(Time skip)

It had been an hour since Ultear and Meredy started their transformation. "Well I suppose they are ready now" Natsu clicked his fingers and the liquid evaporated. The snake creatures had vanished sometime over the transformation and the glass tube opened to let them out. "Oi wake up" Natsu walked up to them and slapped them lightly on the face. Ultear slowly opened her eyes "how do you feel".

"Fucking bastard" Ultear punched Natsu into the wall behind him. "Huh?" she looked around "oh must have been dreaming". Her eyes caught the figure of Natsu giving her an annoyed look sorry Natsu, I didn't mean it I swear". She moved over to him and dusted him off.

"Well you have improved haven't you" Natsu put his hand to his chin, admiring the view. Ultear looked confused and looked down at her own body then rushed over to a large piece of metal. Her mouth was agape as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were a mix of light purple and dark pink. Two strands of her hair that covered her face were silver. She was now taller just slightly above Natsu. Her body had become more feminine and developed, her breasts had become a size bigger, and her skin looked paler but softer.

"What the hell, why is my body so strange, someone help me" Ultear and Natsu looked over to see Meredy panicking. Ultear's eyes widened while Natsu shook his head lightly at Meredy's new form. Her child form was gone, now she looked very mature but her actions proved otherwise. Meredy's hair now went past her shoulders. Her eyes were still the same except her pupils had small slits. She was a lot taller, now being only half a head shorter than Natsu. Her breasts were now an E cup and her skin was pale.

"That my dear Meredy is what you two look like as yokai, monsters or demons if you prefer". Natsu walked over to a bag and threw it towards Ultear "Your clothes are in there, they have been adjusted to your new sizes".

"Thanks but what are we doing now" Ultear asked

Natsu looked up smirking while his teeth were on display "well it is time to put all the pieces on the board". He looked back at Ultear who returned the eye contact while getting changed "follow me and you will see what I have planned" he started walking out the room.

"Oi" Meredy shouted as both of them rushed to catch up with Natsu after putting on all their clothes "you should wait for a woman you know"

"A woman you say, I'm pretty sure you are still not old enough to be called a woman yet" Natsu spoke casually making Meredy pout. "Here we are" they stopped in front of a medium sized double door.

Ultear raised an eyebrow "what is here?"

"Your future, well the plans for an eventually long lasting peaceful future" Natsu pushed the doors open and moved inside to see a room full of people. To be more specific all the people Natsu turned into monsters specially. The room was large but plain, there was only one large table with chairs around it in the room but nothing else. "You two go to those two free seats"

"Lord Alucard I have brought everyone that you wanted" Jose bowed "everyone please sit down" everyone took a bow then sat down in respect.

Natsu nodded at Jose "now to business, we will now start our takeover of the human race without them knowing about us monsters". Natsu blinked slowly "we have already taken most of the high positions in society, now it is time to get rid of the human leaders, first we will get rid of the government and nobles then we will go after the main target, the king, checkmate". "I can influence the little princess and take control of the entire kingdom then taking over the rest will be a piece of cake".

"So what is the plan?"

"This" Natsu placed a scroll on the table and rolled it out.

**Chapter end**

**Review, favourite and follow. **

**Drag out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ghoul's Fire**

**I know it has been a while since I updated this story but truth be told I was not going to continue this story but I just thought what the heck I may as well finish the story, instead of putting it up for adoption and nobody would want to write the rest of this story so here I am.**

**Sneak13579:There is a possibility that Hisui will turn into a monster or have sex with Natsu but it might not happen.**

**Death of Snipers: anyone human who turns into monsters will not have a type of monster, like how Minerva and jiemma were not a certain type of demon. As for what Natsu is doing is all according to his plans, Gyokuro may be the master of the guild but Natsu is really the one in control.**

It had been one month since Natsu had revealed his plans and a lot had changed over the month to all the human turned monsters. Ultear had become more demonic gaining large canines, while the rest of her teeth were now sharp. Curse patterns appeared on her forearms and legs, her nails turned sharper being closer to claws. Slits in her eyes became bolder and her sclera became a dark grey. She also became slightly taller while her figure became more curvaceous.

Meredy did not become as demonic, gaining two small silver horns, her left eye turning golden. Curse patterns were on the palm of her hands and her nails became sharper. Her body had grown as it was developing.

Even Natsu had changed quite a bit as well not that anyone really knew why except himself, Gyokuro and to a lesser extent Moka. Natsu was now becoming a true shinso vampire as he merged both his natures together. Natsu had become slightly taller; his hair had become more wild and feral.

Natsu was currently walking towards his target the kingdom with a follower close behind him. The follower had large curves showing she was female, long black hair and a pale greyish skin with brown eyes. She wore a short white skirt, white boots, black tights and a white blazer which was left open at the top to show off cleavage. Overall she would have been eye candy to all the men and some women she walked past but she covered herself with a cloak with a hood.

"Kagura this is your first mission with your new and improved body, Don't disappoint me and fail, prove that I was right in taking you with me" Natsu spoke to the now monster Kagura.

"Yes my lord is there anything else you need" Kagura bowed slightly in respect and to not gain a lot of attention.

"Well..." he moved his hands inside her clothes and cupped her left breast, while the other went down into her panties. "Decent size for a human, small for a monster" he whispered removing his hands. He sighed "just kill your target and catch up to me before I reach the castle, be quick about it and be careful to not be caught". Kagura walked away while Natsu left in the opposite direction.

(Flash back)

Natsu had just come back from eliminating a target and was walking around the town, looking around disgusted at the human's behaviour. Natsu moved into an alley way to meet with one of his informants in the black market but stopped when a girl who looked one year older than Meredy before she became a monster ran out and hugged his leg as much to his irritation.

"Please mister I need help" she begged as Natsu noticed she had a nice body despite being left on the street obviously by scavenging food had she survived

"Let go **now"** he spoke in his darkest and most demanding voice but she never moved an inch even though she started shaking. He clenched his fist and swung it at her face but stopped just before he hit her "Oh aren't you brave" he smirked 'not to mention she has quite a bit of potential'.

"Just because you are scary, you won't make me move" her eyes showed determination. "I will fight you if I have to" Kagura jumped back to the wall taking out a rusted sword from behind a bin. Natsu shook his head taking a step towards her making her charge at him slashing with her sword but he caught it with two finger then took it from her throwing it behind him which broke it showing it was too worn out to be used for a fight.

"You interest me little one..."

"I'm not little" she cut in "I'm Kagura"

"Sure Kagura, you interest me so what do you need help with" he crouched to her height giving her a smile that looked to be one of happiness and ambition.

"I need food, drinks... all types of supplies, I don't want to live on the streets anymore" Kagura stated

Natsu slapped his face "so you ask a random stranger that looks dangerous and evil over, oh I don't know an orphanage".

"But"

"But what?"

"Nobody would take me in, they think I am trash, they don't want someone who lived on the streets, they won't even sell me anything unless I take my sword or pay a lot more than it's actually worth or..." she broke into tears unable to continue.

'I will need to work on those tears later' Natsu stood putting a hand on her head. "You can come with me then but never show your tears again, they are a sign of weakness that I hate" Kagura wiped her tears with her ripped clothes. "I can give you the things you asked for but in return I want you to help me with some plans of mine".

Kagura nodded "what plans are those?"

"Peace" Natsu stated "right now we live in this horrid society, you have seen it yourself of how they treated you like a monster, I want to get rid of that, also there is also the petty squabbles of light and dark guilds". He put his hand out "Tell me will you help me achieve true peace, even if you have to be a monster to make it happen". He smirked "Take my hand and join me, I will topple this nation so people like you will never get hurt again".

She hugged him tightly, snuggling her head into his chest "of course I will help you" not realising he meant the monster part literally."I will follow you... um"

"For now just call me by my title 'Lord Alucard'" he pushed her head back separating them "come with me".

(Flash back end)

Kagura climbed up the walls of a house silently and quickly so nobody would be able to see her then entered through the window. She closed her eyes and sensed the target being in the bedroom; casually walking she took out a sword from underneath her cloak ready to slice anyone. The sword was black with a crimson glow, the hilt and guard were the same colour making it easily blend with the darkness.

Sensing someone else Kagura moved quietly to the door opening it slightly, she peered into the room to see the two people making out, a woman in her 40s or 50s and a man in his 20s or 30s. 'Hm the target is the female but I will have to eliminate them both'. Letting the door open quickly, Kagura leaped in cutting both their throats "I wished I at least could have got a harder mission even if it's my first mission."

"You bitch I will kill you" Kagura ducked as a fist went over her head. She spun round giving the attacker a round house kick pushing the man back to the door breaking it letting him fall back. The man looked like your average thug except, he was taller and bulkier. Kagura gazed at him with little interest as the thug put on a pair of knuckle busters. "You robbed me of my pay but you could make it up to me, even under that cloak I can see some nice curves" he licked his lips but Kagura looked unfazed by his looks. "Trying to stay strong, you're a feisty one aren't you, that's just my type" the man ran forward in a boxing stance "I will make you submit you me".

Kagura chuckled "I will only let my master dominate me" she appeared behind the man "everyone else can go fuck themselves". The man's arms fell off being perfectly cut, while Kagura's sword didn't have a drop of blood on it. "A piece of shit like you would never be close to touching me but you should feel lucky to be killed by my sword" blood poured from all sides of his neck before his head rolled of his shoulders with a shocked expression. "All targets eliminated, time to catch up with Natsu" Kagura jumped out the window not leaving any trace.

After 10 minutes of rushing but trying to not to stand out too much Kagura finally made it to Natsu's side "I completed the mission my lord".

"Perfect just in time, come with me now Kagura" Natsu stated

"Ok my lord" Kagura bent over "you may pound me when you're ready".

"I will pound you for a week straight, if you learn to read the context of the sentence" Natsu face palmed. "Oh and don't anything like that for a while because we are going to kill the king".

"Why do we need to be quiet, when we can easily just march in there and kill everyone" Kagura stated

"Because despite our individual power, we are not ready to start a full scale war against a whole kingdom without some loss" Natsu made a 'follow me' hand sign as they moved closer to the castle walls. "Also we are going to infiltrate the castle without a fight before we go killing anyone"

Kagura nodded "So why did you take me with you and not one of your more experienced team members"

"Well everyone else already knows what to do and can handle missions by themselves, I also need someone who can be a warrior protecting me also I have a feeling you will be a natural at this kind of mission. As well as you are not too demonic that it will be obvious that you are not human and I need to keep an eye on you" Natsu answered.

"I'm not questioning your power or anything but you need me to protect you" Kagura asked confused.

"It will be part of the act, it will be simple, I act like a noble or at least someone with power and it will look suspicious if I am really powerful, I could probably only pull off a couple of basic human spells without causing suspicion" Natsu stated. "Of course as a man of power I will need a bodyguard to protect me, which is you, as a bodyguard you will only really have to give short and simple answers while I will be the talker".

"That's all well and good but how do you plan on getting into the castle and being accepted by the royal family, I'm sure others have tried to get close with them and failed" Kagura responded.

"True but none of them saved the princess from a dark guild have they?" Natsu asked rhetorically."Also we will need to get something to wear that will fit for who we will be pretending to be".

"Eh?" Kagura blinked shocked as Natsu looked at her with a predatory stare.

"It would be a shame if something happened to you when you were changing" Natsu licked his lips and dived on her leaving them on the ground of a quiet alley way as Kagura's clothes flew into the air while Natsu's body was over Kagura's to protect her nude body from any passersby that could see her "Let's have a bit of fun".

**Chapter End**

**Review, follow and favourite. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now that everyone who was in the poll has been added. **

**Drag out**


End file.
